


Последнее дело доктора Уотсона

by logastr



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastr/pseuds/logastr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сассекс, хмель, пчёлы и козодой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее дело доктора Уотсона

Бета: Черногривка

Фандом: Шерлок Холмс

Герои: Шерлок Холмс, Джон Уотсон, много посторонних

Жанр: романтическая комедия

Рейтинг: PG

Размер: 19 000 слов 

Дисклаймер: Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон принадлежат сэру Артуру Конан Дойлю

Саммари: Сассекс, хмель, пчелы и козодой

Примечание: фик был задуман как подарок для Indrikhole, и хотя он давно опоздал ко всем датам, посвящается ей с любовью и благодарностью.

 

 

Хмель в этом году цвел почти устрашающе. Казалось, что в горячем июльском воздухе стояла густая взвесь из пахучей медвяной пыльцы. За коттеджем у дровяного сарая, где Уотсон обычно ставил свой шезлонг после обеда, когда солнце уходило к западу, дикий хмель разросся так, что покрывал всю стену дома и норовил вовсе закрыть окна кухни.

Если просидеть здесь больше трех часов, от запаха начнет кружиться голова. Но в дом уходить все равно не хотелось. Там Уотсону совершенно нечего было делать. Чернила в его чернильнице давно засохли, и он не наливал новых. Пыль скапливалась на аккуратных стопках чистой бумаги, предназначенной для удивительных и занимательных рассказов о похождениях великого сыщика Шерлока Холмса. 

Этим летом Уотсон вдруг понял, что состарился. Нет, со здоровьем у него было все в порядке. Весной он, по настоянию Шерлока, даже провел почти месяц в Брайтоне в Водной лечебнице. Сбежал оттуда до окончания срока. Уж лучше помирать от тоски рядом с пчелами Холмса, чем рядом с кряхтящими стариками, с увлечением обсуждающими свои и чужие геморроидальные шишки. 

Нет, весной он еще не хотел быть стариком. Весной он еще на что-то надеялся. Он тогда послал рассказ о документах президента Мурильо в «Стренд» и ждал ответа…

Ответ Смита, этого самонадеянного мальчишки, он хранил в своем секретере под замком, хотя и был уверен наверняка, что Холмс все равно ознакомился с этим образчиком современного делового стиля.

«… не имеем возможности… не вписывается в наш формат… со всем нашим уважением…»

Мерзость. 

Каждый вечер этим летом, после пятичасового чая, Уотсон выносил на улицу граммофон и заводил музыку.

Он ставил граммофон сюда, в «хмельную беседку», как про себя окрестил это место. Он никуда не торопился и делал все основательно и медленно. Сначала он раскладывал свой шезлонг, чья парусиновая полосатая спина уже выцвела на солнце и была почти белой. Он ставил шезлонг так, чтобы из окон дома не видно было лица сидящего на нем. Потом он выносил крепкий четырехногий табурет из кухни и аккуратно застилал его старой газетой. Затем он шел в гостиную, и тут, если Холмс был в доме, наступала та часть ежевечернего ритуала, которую Уотсон мог бы назвать самой неприятной. Однако она была такой неотъемлемой частью вечера, что обойтись без нее было решительно невозможно. Преследуемый внимательным взглядом Холмса, который сидел в кресле перед камином и по обыкновению курил крепкий табак, Уотсон проходил через всю комнату к большому комоду, стоящему напротив окна, и брал с него громоздкий деревянный ящик. Нести ящик было тяжело, но приятно. Как будто бы Джон каждый вечер боролся с Холмсом за свое право слушать граммофон у дровяного сарая и каждый вечер одерживал маленькую победу. 

Уотсон выносил граммофон за дом и водружал на табурет. Потом он поднимался в свою спальню и осторожно, почти на вытянутых руках, нес вниз по скрипучим ступенькам хрупкую одностороннюю пластинку.

Граммофон и пластинки к нему им с Холмсом подарил Всебританский шахматный союз, почетными членами которого они состояли. Все пластинки, кроме одной, хранились на комоде в гостиной рядом с граммофоном, но одна, вот эта, лежала в столе Уотсона рядом с секретным дневником, фотографией Мэри Морстен и пачкой писем от литературных знаменитостей. Да, да, у него тоже собрался свой собственный маленький музей.

И вот он осторожно выносил эту пластинку из хрупкого шеллака, надевал ее на маленькую металлическую, отполированную частым употреблением ножку и начинал крутить ручку. Осторожно, не торопясь, чтобы не повредить пружину. Черный диск пластинки начинал свое плавное кружение, вставлялась блестящая игла и опускалась тяжелая головка.

Звук был не самый чистый, но сквозь сипение мембраны и скрежет иглы лился божественный голос Энрике Карузо. 

Уотсон садился в шезлонг и прикрывал глаза. Он ставил эту пластинку снова и снова, менял иглы и крутил ручку, весь вечер, пока не начинало темнеть – тогда приходил Холмс, сердито снимал головку граммофона с пластинки и уносил аппарат в дом.

Приходилось идти в дом и Уотсону, потому что он должен был удостовериться, что Холмс аккуратно снимает пластинку с прибора, убирает ее в бумажный конверт и ставит на полку, к другим записям. Тогда Уотсон все так же осторожно брал ее и уносил наверх, к себе в спальню.

Карузо пел «Аве Марию». Уотсон все время боялся, что Холмс как-нибудь нечаянно повредит запись или уронит пластинку. Не нарочно.

 

Шерлок Холмс любил Карузо. Он вообще любил классическую музыку. Частенько, когда с заднего двора начинали доноситься хрипловатые звуки граммофона, он доставал своего страдивариуса из его мягкого сафьянового ложа и нежно гладил пальцами старые струны. Он мог бы неплохо саккомпанировать великому тенору, но Уотсону это вряд ли бы понравилось.

Это лето было похоже на лето 1890-го года, которое Холмс проводил в Лондоне на Бейкер-стрит, а Уотсон – в новом доме с женой. Только тогда они были еще молоды и полны сил, все было еще впереди.

Шли часы, Карузо пел снова и снова, и Шерлок Холмс захлопывал футляр скрипки, вскакивал и принимался ходить взад–вперед по комнате. Пасека, пчелы, расследования, разведка, скрипка или кокаин – все это было ужасной ерундой, пока с заднего двора доносилась «Аве Мария».

Чтобы отвлечься, Холмс принимался мысленно составлять себе расписание на завтра.

С утра проверить рамки в трех крайних северных ульях. До обеда приготовить улей для молодой пчелиной семьи, которая вот-вот отселится, и послать Билли в Брайтон за чертежами медогонки, которые должны были прислать на имя Шерлока Холмса из Чехии. До заката долить воды в поилки и… После вечернего чая снова и снова слушать граммофонные хрипы на заднем дворе. Нет, это совершенно невыносимо!

Как только солнце окончательно садилась за холм По, защищавший пасеку от северо-западных ветров, Холмс спускался вниз, выходил во двор и забирал проклятый граммофон в дом. За граммофоном в дом следовал и Уотсон.

Что Холмс по-настоящему любил, так это глубокие летние ночи, когда от стрекота цикад можно оглохнуть, а лунный свет таков, что отчетливо виден каждый гвоздь на каждой из двенадцати ступенек, отделявших его спальню от спальни Уотсона.

Несмотря на возраст и охватившую его тоску, Уотсон спал все так же крепко, как в юности. При свете луны Холмс так же, как в их давние годы на Бейкер-стрит, стоял над кроватью Уотсона и курил сигареты, не стряхивая пепел. 

Уотсон спал всегда на правом боку, чуть посвистывая носом, по-детски трогательно положив под щеку сложенные ладони. Лоб с высокими залысинами по ночам разглаживался, и Холмсу представлялось, что снится его старому другу что-то по-настоящему сладкое и умиротворенное, как медовый глинтвейн в сочельник. Вот он даже слегка пожевывает седой ус и улыбается во сне.

Когда-то давно Холмс стоял над спящим Уотсоном и раздумывал над очередной загадкой, потому что рядом с такой крепостью можно было уноситься мыслью сколь угодно далеко – надежный якорь крепко привязывал к земле. Теперь же якорь стал тонким и легким, как дирижабль – того и гляди унесет жестоким ветром новых времен именно его.

 

***

Утро 21 июля 1929 года на пасеке мистера Холмса началось необычно. Рой в крайнем западном улье возмущенно гудел, потому что сегодня молодая матка готова была наконец к самостоятельной жизни. Трутни и рабочие пчелы выращены в достаточном количестве, старая хозяйка уже возмущенно шевелит усиками, ревнуя и возмущаясь. Пора, пора отделяться новой семье, а того, кто успокоит слетевший рой, утихомирит драчунов и даст им новый дом, все нет и нет на пасеке.

Мистер Шерлок Холмс в это утро не встал, как делал уже почти десять лет, вместе с солнцем и не вышел окинуть хозяйским взглядом стройные ряды реечных ульев новейшей системы, да еще и усовершенствованных по его собственным чертежам.

Он спустился из своей комнаты только, когда Уотсон уже позавтракал и отправился прогуляться к морю.

Но и тогда, хотя и ощущая смутное беспокойство за крайний западный улей, Холмс не пошел на пасеку, а уселся в гостиной в кресло у окна, нервно помахивая длинной тиковой трубкой. Его седые брови то взлетали вверх, то сходились на переносице, делая его лицо хмурым и напряженным. Ноздри раздувались и трепетали. Если бы его увидел в этот момент доктор Уотсон, он бы, во-первых, сказал, что Холмс явно занят каким-то новым расследованием, а во-вторых, очень удивился этому обстоятельству, потому что великий сыщик еще десять лет назад решительно заявил, что никаких новых расследований больше не будет, и все это время стойко держал слово.

В четверть одиннадцатого Холмс вскочил и несколько раз прошел по довольно просторной гостиной взад и вперед. Еще через десять минут он опять упал в кресло и простонал: «Пропадет, все пропадет…».

В половине одиннадцатого к дому подкатила щегольская коляска, из которой вышла молодая леди, одетая в модный костюм для прогулок цвета экрю. 

Кучер помог ей сойти на песчаную дорожку и взбежал по ступенькам крыльца, чтобы открыть перед ней дверь.

— Входите, милая леди, — закричал Холмс из гостиной, — прошу вас.

— Здравствуйте, — поздоровалась дама, поджав тоненькие губки, — мое имя леди Ховард, мы с мужем ваши соседи.

— Прошу вас, леди Ховард, присаживайтесь, — Холмс расплылся в сладкой улыбке. — Вы верно утомились с дороги…

— Благодарю вас… доктор Уотсон, я полагаю? — леди Ховард тряхнула хорошенькой белокурой головкой, уверенная, что угадала.

— О, как вы узнали это, моя дорогая леди? – если можно было бы улыбаться еще слаще, Холмс бы сделал это.

— Проще простого, доктор, я читала ваши рассказы, где мистер Холмс описан очень хорошо. У него бледное бесстрастное лицо, похожее на маску индейца.

— Совершенно верно, именно так, моя дорогая леди. Но вам ведь нужен мистер Холмс, не так ли? А, вот и он сам – возвращается с пасеки, он в последнее время очень увлекся разведением пчел. – Холмс подскочил навстречу Уотсону, который как раз входил в гостиную, удивленно рассматривая неожиданную гостью. В своем парусиновом светлом костюме и небольшой круглой шляпе, чуть полноватый и пышноусый, он гораздо больше походил на пасечника, чем сам Холмс. Однако вряд ли кто-то мог бы назвать его румяное лицо маской индейца.

— Уотсон, подыграйте мне, помогите спровадить эту курицу, — быстро пробормотал Холмс, а затем громко продолжил: — Дорогой Холмс, у нас с вами гостья, леди Ховард. 

— Здравствуйте, — пробормотал Уотсон, слегка пожимая милостиво протянутую изящную ручку в белой кружевной перчатке. Он нахмурил брови и постарался втянуть живот, но все еще неуверенный в достаточности этого для затеянного Холмсом маскарада добавил внушительно: – Я мистер Холмс.

— О, я совершенно иначе представляла вас, мистер Холмс,— леди Ховард повернулась к Холмсу и погрозила ему тонким пальчиком: — Вы большой фантазер, доктор Уотсон.

— Писателям это простительно, дорогая леди, — Холмс склонился в поклоне. – Нам часто хочется, чтобы действительность представала перед читателями в приукрашенном, расцвеченном романтическими красками виде, иначе нас просто не станут читать! – при этих словах Холмс бросил быстрый взгляд на Уотсона.

— Ах, мистер Холмс, — леди Ховард снова смотрела на Уотсона умильным взглядом, — вы должны помочь мне в одной весьма деликатной проблеме. Если вы позволите, я расскажу.

— Дело в том, леди Ховард, что мистер Холмс больше не занимается консультированием… — бойко начал Холмс.

— Нет, нет, дорогой Уотсон, — неожиданно остановил его Уотсон, — я обязательно выслушаю историю леди Ховард. 

Он подвинул кресло поближе к гостье и уселся в него, всем своим видом изображая внимание.

— Итак, мистер Холмс, речь пойдет о моих семейных делах, поэтому я бы не хотела…

— О, нет нужды предупреждать о конфиденциальности, дорогая леди Ховард, — ласково произнес Уотсон, и тут же вскрикнул так, что дама вздрогнула,— Уберите вашу записную книжку, Уотсон!

Холмс быстро убрал руки за спину, хотя в них и не было никакой записной книжки.

Натянуто улыбнувшись забавному поведению «мистера Холмса», леди продолжала:

— Мой брак… я вышла замуж по любви, мистер Холмс. О, я так люблю моего Эдварда, так обожаю его! Но, к сожалению, злые языки могут назвать наш брак мезальянсом. Но что такое сословные предрассудки в двадцатом веке! Мой Эдвард любит меня, я уверена. И он ничуть не винит меня в том, что нам пришлось поселиться здесь, в имении, фактически запереть себя в этой глуши, вместо того, чтобы вести светскую жизнь в Лондоне. Но…

Леди Ховард достала платок и приложила его к глазам, будто бы сдерживая слезы.

— Продолжайте, прошу вас.

— Я боюсь, мистер Холмс, что мое семейное счастье под угрозой. Третьего дня я получила странное письмо. Оно было без подписи.

— Вы сохранили его?

— О, да, мистер Холмс. Вот оно, — леди Ховард достала из сумочки слегка помятый конверт и подала Уотсону.

Он взял конверт двумя пальцами, как насекомое, и осторожно развернул. Глянул на Холмса. Посмотрел бумагу на просвет. Потом торжественно прошел к секретеру Холмса, открыл его и достал лупу. 

— Ну, что ж, бумага на первый взгляд совершенно обыкновенная, почтовая, без штемпелей и водных знаков. Почерк ужасный… но прочесть все-таки можно, — Уотсон повернулся и протянул бумажку Холмсу.

Тот смотрел на Уотсона, подняв удивленно брови.

— Читайте же, Уотсон, — «детектив» помахал письмом перед носом «Уотсона». Холмс сверкнул глазами, но бумагу взял.

— Леди Ховард, если вы только дорожите своим браком и любите мужа, — выразительно прочел он, — заклинаю вас, остерегайтесь болота. Подпись – доброжелатель.

— Бо… болота? — Уотсон оторопел и «выпал» из своей роли. — Разве в вашем поместье, леди Ховард, есть болото?

— О, — леди Ховард отрицательно покачала головой, — конечно, конечно, нет, мистер Холмс. Вот я и перепугалась. Подумать только… Может быть, меня предостерегают от какого-то другого болота, я не знаю…

— В Сассексе нет болот, — нахмурившись, произнес Уотсон. – Это странное дело, дорогая леди Ховард. А что вы сами думаете по поводу этой записки.

— Ах, я не знаю, что и думать! — воскликнула леди Ховард, трагически заламывая руки. — Мне кажется, что мужу грозит опасность, мистер Холмс… или… ах!

Тут леди Ховард приготовилась упасть в обморок, но по счастью «мистер Холмс» был хорошо знаком с признаками женской истерии и быстро подал ей нюхательную соль.

— Мне кажется, что Эдвард мне изменяет, — прошептала леди Ховард, сжимая Уотсону руки и глядя на него небесно-голубыми глазами сквозь пелену слез.

— Ну, ну, — Уотсон деликатно похлопал ее по руке, — не огорчайтесь. Я берусь за это дело! Надо, пожалуй, осмотреть, так сказать, место действия.

— О, благодарю вас, дорогой мистер Холмс. Вы поедете со мной, правда? У меня в коляске хватит места и вам, и доктору.

— Ну уж нет! – воскликнул Холмс, все это время подававший из-за спины леди Ховард отчаянные знаки Уотсону, — я не поеду, я не могу оставить пч… Билли.

— Билли? – леди Ховард недоуменно оглянулась.

— Билли – это наш слуга, — пояснил Уотсон, — он слегка приболел, и доктор Уотсон беспокоится за него. Но я все-таки думаю, что Билли и сам справится! — Уотсон посмотрел на Холмса, прищурившись: — Дорогой друг, вы давно уже гораздо больше мой биограф, чем врач, так что ваша задача – следить за расследованием.

В конце концов леди Ховард уехала, обещав прислать экипаж за мистером Холмсом к шести вечера. Вопрос же о докторе Уотсоне так и остался нерешенным. Как только дверь за гостьей закрылась, Холмс набросился на Уотсона, едва не потрясая кулаками.

— Уотсон! Какого черта вы согласились! Как вы теперь собираетесь выкручиваться?

— Знаете что, Холмс, — доктор спокойно прошел в гостиную, сел у камина и взял в руки газету, — это вы затеяли эту игру, вам надо было самостоятельно отказывать этой милой даме…

— Милой даме? Да эта курица – известная на весь Брайтон вертихвостка, охотница за богатыми женихами. Когда несчастный барон женился на ней, околдованный неизвестно каким колдовством, свет был в шоке. Естественно, в Лондон путь молодым супругам оказался заказан, и они поселились близ Хастингса. Прекрасные там места, надо сказать…

— Это только вам, Холмс, непонятно, как она околдовала его, — Уотсон усмехнулся, — прелестные золотые кудри, огромные глаза цвета вечернего неба, тонкая талия… что еще нужно мужчине!

— Уотсон, — Холмс фыркнул, — ваше пристрастие к самкам и…

… тут давно переставший консультировать детектив вспомнил про крайний западный улей и молодой рой, давно уже слетевший на какое-нибудь высокое дерево и одиноко, тоскливо гудящий без подобающего дома.

— Уотсон! – только успел крикнуть Холмс, выбегая, — Обедать я не буду…

***

Ровные ряды ульев приводили мысли и чувства Холмса в состояние приятного равновесия. Дом стоял на небольшом возвышении, так что за живой изгородью, отделявшей пасеку от дороги, открывался прекрасный вид на долину По. Холмс любил остановиться здесь и полюбоваться на целых тридцать шесть ульев – стройную упорядоченную систему, требующую рутинной ежедневной работы, которую Холмс, по правде говоря, ненавидит, но однако она дающет ему покой и возможность не замечать течения времени. В пчелиной семье все подчинено строгой логике и порядку, все происходит вовремя: выводятся рабочие пчелы, накапливается мед и прополис, выкармливаются трутни, чтобы совершить свой брачный ритуал и умереть. Жизненный цикл не останавливается, даже если погибает матка. Холмс находил в этом высший промысел и невыразимую красоту. Пчелы помогали ему смириться с сединой у Уотсона в усах и ревматическими болями в своих ногах по утрам. Пчелы убеждали его в том, что ничто не было бессмысленно в его жизни.

Но сегодня Холмсу некогда было стоять и наслаждаться видом своей пасеки. Рой, конечно же, уже вылетел и обосновался на каком-нибудь из деревьев молодой липовой рощи, загораживающей пасеку от ветра с запада. Чертыхаясь вслух, а про себя молясь, чтобы пчелам не вздумалось забираться слишком высоко, Холмс побежал по гравийной дорожке к роще, отыскивая дальнозорким взглядом рой на ветвях липок.

 

В это время Уотсон накрывал стол к обеду. 

Последняя экономка, которая ушла от них, проливая горькие слезы, но все-таки не в силах устоять перед гораздо более привлекательным жалованием, обучила Уотсона стряпать картофельную запеканку. Первые несколько попыток оказывались весьма неудачными – то картофельное пюре слипалось в вязкое, как глина, тесто, то мясная начинка пригорала и начинала горчить. Но Холмсу было почти все равно, чем питать организм, а Уотсон постепенно научился готовить запеканку так, что нежный мясной фарш, перемешанный с рубленым яйцом и луком-пореем, истекал духовитым соком, а картофельная подушка была белой и пышной и просто таяла во рту. Едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не слизнуть с запеканки румяную корочку, Уотсон выставил ее на блюдо, осторожно положив сверху тонкий ломтик сливочного масла. Масло тут же подтаяло от жара, и по кухне разлился теплый молочный запах. 

На какое-то время, на час или два, когда Холмс и Уотсон были заняты каждый своим делом, они и думать забыли о леди Ховард, болоте и анонимных письмах. И Уотсон, только опуская кусок запеканки в тарелку Холмса, улыбаясь в усы ее румяным бочкам и луковым блесткам на разрезе, с досадой вспомнил вдруг о предстоящей маскарадной поездке, в которую его затянул выдумщик-Холмс.

— Я долез до третьей сверху ветки, Уотсон, — хвастался Холмс. — Очень сильный вышел рой, наверное, самый сильный из всех, что у меня получались!

— Это потому что такой жары не было уже столетие, — ворчливо возразил Уотсон.

— Уж не хотите ли вы сказать, что мои усилия по селекции зависят от капризов климата? – Холмс возмущенно поднял седые брови и замер с вилкой в руке.

— О, нет, дорогой Холмс,— Уотсон устало махнул рукой, — лучше подумайте, что будет с вашими драгоценными пчелами, пока мы будем расследовать дело леди Ховард. 

Холмс положил вилку, так и не донеся ее до рта: 

— Уотсон, вы меня просто убиваете. Зачем вы согласились на это? Выдумали слугу Билли? Вот поедете один и будете там отдуваться.

— Ничего подобного. Вы поедете со мной или сами напишете леди Ховард письмо с отказом.

— Вы старый упрямец, Уотсон! Мои пчелы…

— Ничего не будет с ними, «Билли», которого выдумали как раз вы, за ними приглядит.

***

В шесть часов Уотсон, кряхтя, забирался в коляску, присланную за ними неожиданной клиенткой. 

Хмурый Холмс уже сидел там, положив руки на рукояти дорожной трости и делая вид, что не замечает трудностей Уотсона, за что тот отомстил Холмсу, якобы нечаянно пихнув локтем, когда наконец высокая приступка покорилась ему. 

Возница тронул поводья, и Уотсон подумал, что они впервые за долгие годы покидают хорошо обжитый и такой удобный дом. Потом он вспомнил о граммофоне и своей «хмельной беседке» и слегка обеспокоенно оглянулся несколько раз на запертые ставни. 

Заходящее солнце позолотило белую краску на стенах, все удалявшийся и удалявшийся дом выглядел почти радостно, как будто подросток, наконец остающийся без опеки и родительского присмотра — он прощается с унылым видом, но стоит только родителям закрыть дверь, как раздается его ликующий победный клич.

Холмс не оборачивался. Он хмурил брови, фыркал и выглядел ужасно недовольным. Однако по его лицу промелькнула мимолетная торжествующая улыбка, когда он тоже вспомнил о запертом в гостиной граммофоне.

***

Барон Ховард купил старинный знаменитый на всю Британию замок совсем недавно. Средневековые укрепления, окруженные водяным рвом с полуразрушенной сторожевой будкой на единственной узкой дороге, мало подходили для загородной жизни, поэтому неподалеку специально для молодой супруги был выстроен прекрасный просторный коттедж. Это был почти дворец по меркам Сассекса, но леди Ховард все равно считала его всего лишь подачкой. Против нее интриговали – все без исключения, в том числе старшие дочери Эдварда от первого брака. 

Замужество не открыло перед Элизабет Ховард двери светских салонов, но зато в ее распоряжении теперь были значительные финансовые ресурсы. Правда, здесь она тоже угодила в сословную ловушку – аристократии приличествует скромность. 

Короче говоря, леди Элизабет Ховард томилась в безделье, скуке и была почти на грани отчаяния и разочарования. 

Все эти сведения Холмс рассказал Уотсону, когда они подъезжали к коттеджу «Замок Ротер», который от собственно замка отделяла небольшая дубовая роща. 

— Мне бы хотелось взглянуть на это историческое место, — сказал Уотсон, — все-таки четырнадцатый век. Говорят, барон начал восстановительные работы…

— Да, да, Уотсон. Только не забывайте, что вы у нас теперь детектив и расследуете дело, а не на прогулку сюда приехали.

Уотсон пожал плечами:

— Будто одно мешает другому.

— Ха, Уотсон, вы столько лет следили за моими расследованиями, а так и не уловили сути. Конечно, мешает, еще как мешает! Сосредоточьтесь на деле, если вы хотите его действительно раскрыть.

— Я полагал, Холмс, что расследовать это дело будете все-таки вы… — робко начал Уотсон, когда они подъехали к крыльцу. 

— И не подумаю, Уотсон, – Холмс вытащил из багажа докторский саквояж: — Я теперь доктор и буду лечить леди Ховард от мигреней. 

 

Леди Ховард действительно встретила их жалобами на головную боль. Ломая тонкие пальчики, она обратила свои прекрасные глаза на «доктора Уотсона» и сообщила, что едва держится на ногах. Холмс подхватил даму под локоток и усадил на просторную кушетку в прихожей. Потом, критически осмотрев ее руки, заглянув в глаза и бесцеремонно ощупав кудрявую голову, заявил:

— Я полагаю, что это у вас нервическое. Вам категорически надо лежать в кровати.

— О, да, конечно, доктор, но как же вы? Расследование…

— Мы сами тут все осмотрим, — Холмс выпрямился и оглядел прихожую внимательным взглядом, — сколько у вас слуг? 

— Три горничные в доме, экономка, сколько-то на кухне и в саду, я точно не знаю, камердинер мужа и дворецкий – мистер Пайп.

Холмс сощурился.

— Я займусь этим, — вставил свое Уотсон. — Дорогая леди Ховард, в целях расследования, да и вашего здоровья, нам бы нужно придумать благовидный предлог, чтобы остаться у вас на какое-то время и понаблюдать за развитием событий. Кроме того, мне надо разыскать ваше «болото». 

— О, я согласна на все ваши условия, дорогой мистер Холмс, — леди Ховард утомленно улыбнулась, — я распоряжусь, чтобы вам не чинили препятствий ни в чем.

— Отлично, наш багаж уже выгрузили, так что мы не будем терять время, — Уотсон строго посмотрел на Холмса, который уже успел усесться на кушетку рядом с хозяйкой дома, — пойдемте со мной, Уотсон, вы мне понадобитесь!

Холмс неохотно поднялся и покорно поплелся за «детективом». Только у самого порога он вдруг развернулся и спросил леди Ховард, с надеждой смотрящей им в след:

— А позвольте узнать, дорогая леди, в котором часу у вас ужин?

— В восемь, доктор Уотсон.

— Прекрасно! – и Холмс на прощанье отсалютовал гостеприимной хозяйке тростью.

 

***

Вечер обещал быть чудесным. Дневная жара уже спала, и в безупречном газоне барона Ховарда стрекотали многочисленные кузнечики. Уотсон подумал, что на какое-то время они, пожалуй, заменят ему Карузо, а вот что заменит Холмсу его пчел? 

Как только за ними закрылась дверь коттеджа, Холмс решительно зашагал впереди Уотсона, передумав, как видно, строить из себя вторую скрипку. 

— Холмс, что леди вам ответила про ужин?

— Ха, Уотсон, не беспокойтесь, ужин в «Замке Ротер» подается вовремя, только вам придется сегодня обойтись без него.

— Это еще почему?

— А потому, что вы же детектив, а появление детектива в доме весьма подозрительная вещь! Барон непременно что-то заподозрит, и вы его упустите.

— Так что же мне прикажете делать?

— Сейчас мы подыщем вам жилье, дорогой Уотсон, – Холмс ободряюще похлопал доктора по плечу. – Стоит прекрасная погода, не так уж трудно провести пару ночей под открытым небом. Ну-ну, Уотсон, ради дела, исключительно, ради дела! Кроме того, я обязуюсь кормить вас ужином, завтраком и обедом – думаю, что обильный стол баронессы Ховард не обеднеет от такой малости.

Друзья прошли через большую площадку для игры в крикет и углубились в дубовую рощу. Здесь царила прохлада и полумрак – старые дубы, которые наверняка помнили еще Эдварда Третьего, переплелись ветвями друг с другом высоко над головами путников. Плотная лесная подстилка пахла теплом и грибами. 

— И все-таки, Холмс, я не могу взять в толк, как я смогу обнаружить возможный адюльтер, находясь вдали от дома и от, собственно, предмета расследования?

Холмс остановился на дорожке и решительно свернул прямо в рощу, перешагивая через упавшие стволы и раздвигая тростью низкие ветви орешника. 

— Элементарно, Уотсон. Уотсон, вы только посмотрите, какая красота!

Действительно, вид, открывшийся им совершенно неожиданно из-за густых зарослей орешника, потрясал воображение. Пять шестигранных башен замка, соединенных толстой кирпичной стеной, стояли на острове, образованном рукавом реки и искусственным рвом. Въездные ворота вели к дорожке, с которой Холмс свернул в лес, а в нескольких метрах от ворот на ней стояла небольшая каменная сторожка с нишей для часового и узким, как пенал, внутренним помещением. Замок Ротер сохранил величие настоящей древней оборонительной крепости. Воображение легко дорисовывало бдительных часовых и метких лучников на его стенах.

— Да, замок производит впечатление…

— Прекрасное, прекрасное впечатление, Уотсон! – Холмс радостно рассмеялся, указывая тростью на сторожку. – Мне кажется, что это достойное убежище для вас, дорогой мой.

— Здесь? Холмс, вы хотите, чтобы я жил здесь? Святые Небеса, как вы себе это представляете?

— Хм, проще простого, Уотсон, проще простого. Вспомните, как я жил в Гримпенских болотах? Значит, и вы сможете. А я, в свою очередь, обязуюсь выполнять обязанности Картрайта и доставлять вам все, что только вам потребуется. Пойдемте, осмотрим ваше убежище поближе.

Уотсон с печальным сердцем поплелся за Холмсом, который бодрым шагом возвращался на гравийную дорожку. Солнце уже садилось, и роща, замок и берега реки, от которой, собственно, и осуществлялся водозабор в замковый ров, уже не казались доктору столь привлекательными.

— Барон, насколько мне известно, начал реставрационные работы в замке, поэтому наплыва туристов не ожидается, — сказал Холмс, когда они с Уотсоном подошли к сторожке. – Смотрите-ка, тут вполне уютно.

Конечно, Холмс выдавал желаемое за действительное, ни о каком уюте речь тут не шла. Комнатушка без двери и с окном, больше походящим на бойницу, в дальнем углу. Фактически, она предназначалась только для того, чтобы караульные могли спрятаться от непогоды. Зато, надо сказать, и замок, и коттедж на противоположном конце ровной дороги просматривались отсюда очень хорошо.

— Отлично, просто великолепно, Уотсон, — Холмс постучал тростью по каменной кладке стен. — Здесь вы устроитесь со всеми возможными удобствами. 

Уотсон печально посмотрел на коттедж, в окнах которого уже загорелись огни, и с тоской вспомнил свою картофельную запеканку. 

— Ну, ну, Уотсон, — Холмс не мог не заметить печали в глазах друга, — сразу после ужина я вернусь, принесу все, что нужно, и мы устроим вас как нельзя лучше! Ради расследования можно ведь и потерпеть!

Холмс отправился в дом, весело помахивая тростью и даже посвистывая от удовольствия, а Уотсон остался сидеть в сторожке, глядя на стремительно тающий закат. Если бы не урчание в пустом животе, он бы запросто нашел в себе силы для восхищения великолепным летним вечером, тем более, как ни настаивал Холмс, сосредоточиться «на деле» на пустой желудок получалось совсем плохо. Да и что это, собственно говоря, за «дело» такое – не стоит выеденного яйца. Предполагается адюльтер, а в анонимном предупреждении говорится о каком-то «болоте». Слишком мало данных, как любил говаривать сам Холмс. 

Уотсон уселся на отвалившийся кусок стены и закурил, стараясь не обращать внимания на требования желудка.

 

Холмс ожидал, что познакомится с бароном Эдвардом Ховардом за ужином. И очень надеялся до этого еще успеть сказать несколько слов леди Ховард наедине. Однако когда он уже подходил к коттеджу, не так бодро, как удалялся от озадаченного и голодного Уотсона, к крыльцу почти одновременно с ним приблизились два всадника. 

Не было сомнений, что один из них – лорд Ховард барон де Ротер. 

Эдвард Ховард вступил в тот счастливый мужской возраст, когда метания юности уже позади, а немощь старости подстережет еще не скоро. Крепкое телосложение выдавало в нем незаурядного спортсмена, а пышные рыжеватые усы и ясные серые глаза напомнили Холмсу одного бывшего военного врача, с которым судьба свела его много лет назад. 

— Добрый вечер, — радостно приветствовал Холмса лорд Ховард, — прекрасная сегодня погода, не правда ли?

— Совершенно чудесный, сэр, — отозвался Холмс. — Я – доктор Уотсон, ваша супруга пригласила меня проконсультировать ее по поводу мигреней. 

Барон засмеялся так заразительно, что рассмеялся и его спутник, и сам Холмс не мог удержаться от улыбки, хотя не мог взять в толк, что же смешного в мигренях баронессы. 

— Не удивляйтесь, дорогой доктор, моей реакции, — объяснил барон, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы, — но моя супруга – большая выдумщица. Сдается мне, что вам придется потрудиться, чтобы обнаружить у нее хоть малейший признак заболевания. Нет, нет, я совершенно не против, чтобы вы гостили у меня сколь угодно долго. Кроме того, мой грум сказал мне, что вы приехали со спутником…

— Он только провожал меня, сэр, теперь он вернулся в Хастингс, чтобы добраться домой по железной дороге.

— Ну что ж, отлично-отлично. А это мой дворецкий, мистер Пайп, – барон обратился к своему спутнику: — Устройте доктора как можно удобнее… и желательно подальше от комнат миссис Ховард, – и барон снова залился раскатистым смехом.

***

Ужин, как и предполагал Холмс, был великолепен. Миссис Ховард то и дело округляла глаза при взгляде на «доктора», но Холмс изо всех сил старался не реагировать на ее сигналы. Лорд Ховард оказался прекрасным собеседником, и они с Холмсом живо обсудили последние политические новости. Закурив сигару, любезно предложенную ему бароном, Холмс окончательно примирился с жизнью вдали от своей пасеки.

— Итак, дорогой доктор, вы уже осмотрели мою дражайшую супругу?

— Хм, — Холмс посмотрел на свою «пациентку» пронзительным взглядом.

— Каково ваше мнение о ее здоровье?

— Хм, — Холмс вынул изо рта недокуренную сигару, — я полагаю, что у баронессы сильный упадок жизненных сил, проистекающий от нервического расстройства. Я, знаете ли, придерживаюсь современных взглядов на психическое устройство человека. Баронесса, дорогая моя, — Холмс присел на кушетку и взял леди Ховард за кончики пальцев, — расскажите мне свои сны, и мы вместе выясним природу вашего недуга. И потом, я полагаю, лечение пчелиным маточным молочком поддержит ваши силы.

Заливистый смех барона и изумленный взгляд баронессы был ответом на столь необычные методы «доктора». Однако смутить Холмса было не так-то просто. Нахмурившись, он так долго и с таким знанием самой сути вопроса рассказывал слушателям о пользе для здоровья продуктов пчеловодства, что, в конце концов, барон задремал в кресле, а когда проснулся, поспешил попрощаться, отговорившись усталостью. 

Оставшись наедине с клиенткой, Холмс поспешил быстро описать ей текущее положение вещей:

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс счел необходимым сохранить в тайне от вашего супруга свое пребывание в поместье столь долго, сколько это будет возможным. Поэтому он просит вас предупредить слуг, что в сторожке около замка поселился бродяга, которого не стоит прогонять какое-то время. Также я прошу вашего позволения снабжать моего друга пищей и всем необходимым. Тем временем Холмс выяснит, о каком болоте шла речь в том загадочном послании, и что за опасность грозит вашему браку с бароном.

— О, да, конечно-конечно, дорогой доктор. Я сейчас же сделаю соответствующие распоряжения, но скажите, все-таки, что с моим здоровьем? Я, к сожалению, совершенно не помню, что мне снилось прошлой ночью.

— Ах, баронесса, это совершенно неважно, — отмахнулся Холмс, — то есть важно, но вы постараетесь запомнить свой сегодняшний сон.

Было уже глубоко за полночь, когда Холмс наконец появился у сторожки, нагруженный пледами и судками с едой, выданной ему на кухне. Ни в новом жилище, ни поблизости, к немалому удивлению Холмса, Уотсона не оказалось. 

Ночь была теплая и ясная, от реки тянуло свежестью. На сухом дереве на опушке рощи пронзительно тарахтел козодой. 

Холмс вздохнул и принялся устраивать из пледов приличную постель для Уотсона. Одно одеяло он приспособил на вход в качестве двери. Закончив свою работу, он удовлетворенно присвистнул, так что козодой обиженно замолк.

Холмс выкурил три сигареты, прежде чем Уотсон соизволил появиться у сторожки.

— Где вы были, черт бы вас побрал, Уотсон? Что за легкомыслие с вашей стороны.

Но к удивлению Холмса Уотсон и не думал раскаиваться:

— Вы поесть принесли? И сигарет дайте.

Уотсон, слегка покряхтывая, устроился на постели из пледов и придвинул к себе кастрюльки с едой. 

— О, утка, прекрасно!

Минут десять Холмс был вынужден ждать, пока его друг удовлетворит свой немалый аппетит. Потом он сел рядом с доктором и слегка подтолкнул его в бок локтем:

— Ну, так где вы были?

— А вина?

Холмс вытащил из внутреннего кармана флягу и отдал ее Уотсону.

— Прекрасно, Холмс! – Уотсон удовлетворенно хрюкнул. — Или мне теперь называть вас «мой Босуэлл»? 

— Что-то вы не на шутку развеселились, дорогой мой! – Холмс нахмурился. – И так и не рассказали мне, где были.

— Я занимался расследованием, как и положено детективу, — Уотсон счастливо зажмурился, и Холмс подумал, что он похож на кота, укравшего сметану.

— Что же вы выяснили?

— Я нашел «болото».

— Да? И что же это, по-вашему? Наверное, какая-то заросшая камышом лужа в роще?

— Вовсе нет, я последовал вашему давнему совету и отправился в Хастингс, в местный паб, тут всего-то три мили по полю. 

— Вы прошли шесть миль пешком, Уотсон?

— А что? Вы полагаете, что я слишком стар и толст для такого путешествия? Я еще ого-го, старина Холмс! – с этими словами Уотсон откинулся к стене и заложил сцепленные руки за голову. — В Хастингсе я выяснил много интересного. Во-первых, «болотом» местные называют гостиницу, которая располагается к северу отсюда, как раз прямо по дороге сквозь замок. Во-вторых, она пользуется дурной репутацией, и приличные люди там не останавливаются. Тем не менее, не далее как неделю назад, по воспоминаниям одного местного забулдыги это было в прошлое воскресенье, там останавливался пожилой, весьма почтенный джентльмен, явно из местных сельских сквайров, что совершенно поразило хозяина гостиницы. Он и разболтал об этом постояльце завсегдатаям паба.

— Постойте-ка, — Холмс во время речи доктора хмурился все сильнее и сильнее, и в конце концов досада так явно отобразилась на его лице, что Уотсон прервался бы и без одергивания. – Ха! Уотсон, какое отношение это имеет к барону Ховарду и его предполагаемому адюльтеру?

— Но, – Уотсон был обескуражен, — но Холмс, «болото»!

— Что ж, тут вы выяснили интересную деталь местных легенд, гостиница может быть местом тайных встреч барона с любовницей, но причем тут пожилой сквайр?

Уотсон почесал в затылке:

— Ну, может быть вы и правы, Холмс, и сквайр тут не при чем. Но, согласитесь, то, что я выяснил про гостиницу – это немаловажно!

Холмс секунду сидел нахмурившись, но потом улыбка мгновенно преобразила его лицо:

— Вы молодец, дорогой друг! – Холмс, так же как и Уотсон, откинулся к стене, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и прикрыл глаза. — Так мы с вами быстро расследуем это дело, и я смогу вернуться к моим пчелам.

— А вот я совсем не скучаю по дому, Холмс, — тихо сказал Уотсон, — звуки природы совершенно заменяют мне музыку. Когда я возвращался, я слышал козодоя на краю рощи, вы слышали?

— Слышал, Уотсон, хотя и не разделяю ваших восторгов по поводу его пения.

Уотсон все-таки устал, как не храбрился, и поэтому вскоре стал похрапывать, то и дело припадая на острое плечо Холмса. В конце концов он сдался и улегся на пледы, свернувшись калачиком. Холмс прикрыл его последним оставшимся одеялом и медленно побрел к коттеджу.

Козодой снова принялся тарахтеть, заглушая остальные ночные лесные звуки. Холмс шел медленно, время от времени останавливаясь и опираясь на трость – возраст это вам не шутка, а денек и у него выдался не из легких. 

 

Ночью Холмсу снился козодой. Он сидел вдоль сухой ветки, слегка расставив острые крылья и прикрыв большие глаза, в темноте отсвечивающие красным. Он сидел на ветке и почти не раскрывал своего огромного клюва-рта, зато горло его трепетало и издавало монотонный, гипнотизирующий гул или рокот. Сначала тихий, потом все громче и громче. Рокот заполнил все пространство вокруг – небо, землю, поля, вересковые заросли и лес, если это был действительно лес, спальню Холмса с окном, выходящим на замок Ротер, выделявшийся в лунном свете зубчатым силуэтом развалин и, наконец, голову Холмса, покоящуюся на высокой подушке. Под утро песня козодоя стала невыносима и Холмс проснулся.

 

Он поднялся с кровати и, не зажигая света, нащупал сигареты и спички на прикроватной тумбочке. Из открытого окна в комнату падал лунный луч. Холмс закурил и подошел к окну, глядя в темноту, туда, где на фоне черного силуэта замка совершенно терялась маленькая сторожка. Холмс выкурил четыре сигареты подряд и все еще никак не мог отделаться от козодоя, рокочущего в его голове. Ему и нужно было всего-то — подняться на двенадцать ступеней, пропуская третью, потому что она немилосердно скрипит, и посмотреть, как крепко спит… Черт возьми, потерять эту возможность оказалось сложнее, чем даже оставить пасеку на произвол судьбы.

 

Уотсону снилась Мэри. Она была молода и здорова, и глаза ее лучились мягким серым светом, когда она смотрела на Уотсона и улыбалась. Светлые волосы, обрамлявшие ее милое лицо, были будто бы сотканы из солнечных лучей. Мэри протянула руку и погладила его по щеке. Потом наклонилась и поцеловала Уотсона в лоб.

— Хемиш, малыш, — тихо сказала она, — надеюсь, ты больше не будешь огорчать меня. 

— Никогда, — ответил Уотсон. Он понял, что он уже не он, а маленький мальчик, Джон Хемиш, которого мама звала всегда по второму имени, когда хотела приласкать.

Поэтому он забрался к Мэри на колени и принялся играть кулоном, который висел у нее на шее. В этом кулоне, он знал, локон его покойного отца. Он играл кулоном, и солнечные зайчики, весело отскакивающие от его поверхности, слепили ему глаза. В конце концов самый резвый и шустрый из них вышиб из старых глаз Уотсона слезу и разбудил его. 

В узкое окно сторожки светил яркий луч солнца, утро было в самом разгаре, а снаружи раздавались незнакомые голоса.

 

***

Утром сразу после завтрака Холмс планировал навестить Уотсона – интуиция подсказывала ему, что после вчерашних подвигов его другу сегодня будет не так весело. Однако его остановила горничная леди Ховард Эстель – довольно развязная девица, когда на нее не смотрят хозяева. Горничная посмотрела на Холмса маленькими сощуренными глазками, почти незаметными на лошадином лице, и процедила сквозь зубы, что леди Грэйс хочет видеть доктора у себя.

Пришлось идти, снова ощупывать кудрявую головку, хмурить брови и выслушивать жалобы на плохой сон.

— Так что, дорогая леди, не приснилось ли вам чего-то особенного? – Холмс потирал пальцами виски леди Ховард, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не нажать посильнее и не раздавить ее жалкий куриный череп. 

— Ах, доктор, — щебетала пациентка, — кажется, что-то снилось, но я уже и позабыла. Ах, нет, помню, мне снились… пчелы.

Холмс замер, так и не отняв рук от висков дамы.

— Пчелы? Вы уверены, леди Элизабет?

— О, да, совершенно уверена вот теперь, только не могу припомнить, что же они делали…

— Наверняка, они собирали нектар на цветах. Не могли бы вы припомнить, что это были за цветы?

— Не помню, доктор, а разве это так важно?

— Очень важно, дорогая леди. Потому что взяток с липы — это совсем не то, что взяток с резеды! – многозначительно изрек Холмс, воздев палец в потолок.

Леди Ховард подняла голубые глаза вверх, будто бы надеясь увидеть на потолке ответ на вопрос доктора. На кругленьком личике ее отразилась напряженная работа.

— Я не могу припомнить, — наконец сдалась она.

— Ну что ж, дорогая леди, не огорчайтесь так, — Холмс довольно бесцеремонно похлопал ее по розовой щечке, — если завтра вам снова приснятся пчелы, постарайтесь все-таки запомнить с какими именно растениями они имели дело. 

— Да, дорогой доктор Уотсон, а скажите еще…

 

Когда, наконец, Холмс сумел удовлетворить все любопытство леди Ховард относительно снов и их толкования в современной медицине, было уже около одиннадцати часов. Уотсон наверняка уже жутко голоден и зол. На кухне Холмсу удалось раздобыть только кусок холодного пирога с сыром, пару яиц и всего полбутылки кларета, правда, самого лучшего качества. 

Когда он принес свои скудные подношения к сторожке, Уотсона внутри он снова не нашел. 

— Черт побери, — сказал Холмс вслух, глядя на покинутое гнездо из пледов, — неужели он и завтракать отправился в Хастингс! 

— Нет, Холмс, на этот раз я здесь, — Уотсон заглянул в сторожку. Он был одет в драный халат, который вчера принес ему Холмс для маскировки под бродягу, однако лицо было чисто вымыто и даже выбрито. 

— Ого, Уотсон, вам не стоит бриться и фабрить усы, если вы и дальше желаете сохранять ваше инкогнито.

— Ну, пожалуйте, Холмс, инкогнито все-таки не мое, а ваше. Вы принесли завтрак? Умираю от голода даже больше, чем от болей в спине. Ужасное жесткое ложе не дало мне глаз сомкнуть ночью.

— А мне кажется, что вы прекрасно выспались, Уотсон, — Холмс разложил принесенную снедь на камне, застелив его газетой, — а спина у вас болит от вчерашних подвигов на детективном поприще.

— Не ворчите, — пробурчал Уотсон с набитым ртом, — утром меня разбудили голоса местных работников – они ходят чистить лес. Мне пришлось представиться Джоном Малкольмом, ветераном трех войн, которого лишили пенсии. Рассыпался в комплиментах хозяйке, которая разрешила мне тут перекантоваться какое-то время, только ребята, как мне показалось, больше уважают лорда Ховарда, – Уотсон прервался, чтобы сделать глоток из бутылки. — А сыру хозяйская кухарка в пирог все-таки не доложила.

— Не отвлекайтесь, — кивнул Холмс, — что еще вам рассказали рабочие?

— Ничего существенного, все больше сетовали на цены на ячмень в этом году.

— Ну и отлично, вот что я вам скажу, дорогой Уотсон, наслаждайтесь природой, наблюдайте. Лорд Ховард сегодня не уехал из коттеджа рано утром, как поступает обычно. Это дает нам шанс заметить странности в его поведении, если они конечно там есть.

— А из домочадцев, из домочадцев, Холмс, вам кто-нибудь показался подозрительным?

— Хм… Разве что горничная леди Ховард – довольно развязная девица по имени Эстель. Она ведет себя слишком вызывающе для горничной, уверяю вас. Сегодня утром мне едва удалось отбить у нее этот скудный завтрак для вас. Теперь, когда вы, наконец, поели, готовы ли вы самолично убедиться в ее наглости и коварстве?

— Каким же образом, Холмс?

— Мы незаметно проберемся в дом. В это время дня все слуги заняты на кухне, леди Ховард я, как врач, предписал лежать в постели. Главное не столкнуться с лордом или дворецким.

— Ох, Холмс, мне не нравится ваша затея.

— Не ворчите, Уотсон, поднимайтесь. Мы пойдем через лес. 

Уотсон с сожалением положил в рот последний кусок пирога и тяжело поднялся на ноги. Спина и ноги у него действительно болели, и, похоже, действительно это были последствия вчерашнего пешего путешествия в Хастингс. Уотсон ощутил вину перед Холмсом за свою самонадеянность – теперь вместо помощника у него всего лишь старая развалина.

— Ох, Холмс, погодите, я не поспеваю за вами, — Уотсон тяжело переступал через бревна, — почему вам понадобилось забираться в такую чащу?

— Потому что, Уотсон, я сказал, что нам надо пробраться в дом незаметно! Незаметно, это когда нас никто не видит, понимаете?

Уотсон шумно вздохнул:

— Полно вам, Холмс, не бегите так.

— Уотсон, вы совершенно потеряли форму, где ваш боевой дух, где спортивная выправка?

— Вы правы, Холмс, — Уотсон тяжело привалился к стволу старого дуба, — детектив из меня никудышный.

Холмс остановился и посмотрел на отставшего друга. Потом вернулся и похлопал его по плечу:

— Ничего, дорогой Уотсон, вы пока не втянулись. Давайте передохнем. 

— Давайте, — Уотсон благодарно опустился на землю, — вы полагаете, что в этом деле замешана горничная?

— Возможно. Но это дело расследуете вы, дорогой Уотсон, поэтому так важно, чтобы вы сами все увидели, своими глазами.

— Горничная и адюльтер, это так банально. Сегодня утром я видел, как какая-то довольно миловидная дама, думаю, что это могла быть горничная, проследовала по дорожке как раз в сторону пресловутого «болота».

— О, что же вы молчали! Как она выглядела?

— По правде сказать, я брился в кустах у воды и не разглядел ее как следует.

— Ох, Уотсон, ну что же вы? Она была высока ростом, какого цвета волосы?

— Волосы были под чепцом, и про рост я тоже не могу ничего сказать.

— Ну ничего, посмотрите на эту девицу Эстель и сразу узнаете. 

— Но постойте-ка, Холмс, она же была в доме, когда вы уходили, значит, никак не могла быть той девушкой, которую я видел.

— Запросто могла, дорогой мой Уотсон, если вернулась из гостиницы на телеге зеленщика, она как раз подъехала к коттеджу около десяти.

Холмс достал портсигар и угостил Уотсона сигаретой. Какое-то время друзья молча курили, наслаждаясь запахами лесной подстилки и щебетом многочисленных птах в дубовых ветвях. Через несколько минут Уотсон вздохнул и поднялся, опираясь на руку Холмса. Он все еще не был уверен, что сможет соответствовать званию детектива, однако решил действовать по обстоятельствам, полагаясь на поддержку Холмса. 

Они подошли под покровом рощи к правому крылу коттеджа почти вплотную. В этой части дома располагались комнаты слуг и гостевые спальни, поэтому шанс, что их заметят, был минимальный.

Друзья, стараясь издавать как можно меньше звуков и не привлекать внимания, вошли в дом. Холмс провел Уотсона по довольно темному коридору в комнаты горничных. 

Самым тщательным образом Уотсон осматривал каждую и не находил ничего подозрительного. Самые обычные комнаты самых обычных девушек в услужении – с фотопортретами усатых моряков под подушками, с дешевыми духами на туалетных столиках. В одной из комнат под подушкой не было фотографии, зато лежал томик «Влюбленных женщин» мистера Лоуренса, явно позаимствованный тайком из хозяйской библиотеки. Уотсон счел было столь компрометирующее чтение косвенной уликой, но Холмс только покачал головой. Наконец, в последней комнате, так близко подходившей к общей лестнице, что Уотсон непроизвольно вздрагивал от страха всякий раз, когда слышал шорох, похожий на звук шагов, Холмс задержался у постели жившей тут девушки и принялся напряженно оглядывать подушку:

— Смотрите, Уотсон, вы видите это?

Уотсону пришлось приглядеться, прежде чем он увидел на подушке, а затем и на покрывале и ковре справа от кровати следы пепла. Девушка курила в постели!

— Не просто курила, Уотсон! – подтвердил Холмс догадку своего друга, когда тот высказал ее вслух. — Она курила очень дорогой сорт сигар, привезенных из Америки. В этом доме такие сигары курит только лорд Ховард.

— Вот это да! Вы думаете, что горничная ворует хозяйские сигары? 

— Уотсон, — Холмс посмотрел на доктора укоризненно, — не делайте поспешных выводов. Давайте выберемся отсюда на второй этаж, в комнату, которую я занимаю, и все спокойно обсудим.

 

В комнате Холмса Уотсон первым делом упал на кровать, уже перестеленную расторопными горничными. 

— Святые небеса, Холмс, вы представить себе не можете, какое это наслаждение после ночи практически на камнях! – сказал он в ответ на удивленный взгляд своего друга.

— Ну что ж, лежите, раз вам так удобнее размышлять! – наконец выдавил Холмс не без ехидства, глядя, как Уотсон с удовольствием вытягивает уставшие ноги. 

— Так что, вы полагаете, что это не горничная курила сигары в постели?

— Уотсон, вы много знаете горничных в наше время, готовых рискнуть таким шикарным местом ради того, чтобы выкурить гавану перед сном? – Холмс сел в кресло с ногами, как любил это делать дома. — Нет, дело тут явно в другом. Но я не хочу сбивать вас с мысли, дорогой детектив, — Холмс сделал многозначительную паузу, в течение которой демонстративно поднимал брови и не смотрел на Уотсона. – Возможно, впоследствии я напишу рассказ об этом деле…

— Холмс, — Уотсон не выдержал и рассмеялся, — вы никудышний писатель, и сами же это признавали после нескольких опытов. 

— Ну знаете ли, Уотсон, — Холмс взорвался, — вот сейчас, когда вы пытаетесь проявить себя на поприще расследования преступлений, я же не ставлю вам палки в колеса.

— Да и я не ставлю, дорогой друг, — примирительно отозвался доктор, он пригрелся в мягкой постели, и его неумолимо клонило в сон, — просто я признаю, что не способен так же четко рассуждать, как вы. Вот вы говорите – не горничная, тогда кто? Не мужчина же… Постойте-ка, вы намекаете, что именно мужчина. То есть никто не крал дорогих сигар у лорда Ховарда, а сам лорд… 

Холмс довольно улыбнулся.

— Постойте-ка, а причем же тут тогда «болото»?

— А это нам еще предстоит выяснить, старина. 

— Хорошо, а комната эта — горничной о которой вы мне говорили, она той девушки? Эстель?

— Да, несомненно ее, дорогой Уотсон, она больше остальных, комната экономки на втором этаже, значит, это может быть только комната личной горничной леди Ховард, а это именно Эстель.

— Знаете, Холмс, должен признать, — Уотсон подавил зевок, — что, несмотря на мой очевидный интерес в этом деле, я сейчас усну. 

— Спите, Уотсон, я тем временем наведаюсь в соседнее крыло, посмотрю, чем занята наша подозреваемая. Потом доложу вам обстановку, дорогой детектив.

— Хорошо, мой дорогой Босуэлл, — Уотсон устроился в кровати Холмса поудобнее, — я уверен, вы не пропустите важных улик.

 

Холмс запер дверь своей комнаты на ключ и оправился выполнять сложные обязанности толкователя снов леди Ховард. 

В этой половине дома днем почти всегда было пустынно – слуги заняты своими делами, и Холмс совершенно не ожидал встретить почти у самой центральной лестницы едва передвигающего ноги старичка во фраке и белых перчатках. Он было хотел прошмыгнуть мимо, но все-таки остановился:

— Добрый день! Погода сегодня великолепная.

Старик сначала отшатнулся от незнакомца, но потом выправился:

— Да, сэр, как скажете, я еще не выходил сегодня на улицу.

— А вы, любезный, — продолжал Холмс, повысив голос, так как заметил, что старый лакей подносит ладонь к уху, чтобы лучше слышать, — как я вижу, давно здесь служите.

— Давно, давно, сэр, — радостно закивал старик, — когда покойный лорд Ховард уехал в Индию, он взял меня с собой, я был еще мальчиком. А это ведь был дед нынешнего сэра Эдварда. У ихней милости я служил камердинером, потому и нынешний господин взял меня на службу. Я-то стар, но службу свою знаю. Получше некоторых.

— А скажи-ка мне, милый Калеб, где теперь твой славный господин?

— Ох, он давно на том свете, сэр, и вы ошиблись, меня зовут Юстин, Юстин Смит, сэр, а вовсе не Калебi.

— Отлично, только я спрашиваю у тебя о твоем нынешнем господине, ты ведь камердинер лорда Эдварда Ховарда, так ведь?

— Лорд с самого утра сел на своего скакуна и умчался, сэр. С Пайпом, с дворецким. Постоянно с ним ездит на лошадях, хотя это дворецкому и не пристало, не пристало, сэр. Но теперь ведь не прошлые времена, вы ведь меня понимаете, нет в слугах должного почтения…

— Отлично, — опять повторил Холмс, задумавшись. 

— Что же тут отличного, сэр?! – старик всплеснул руками. По всей видимости, он увидел в Холмсе благодарного собеседника, а может быть, ему вовсе редко с кем удавалось поговорить. — Этот мальчишка совершенно не знает приличий, правил. А меня все время отодвигают, понимаете, сэр. Я прихожу утром в спальню господина, а тот уже и одет. Как так? Кто подал платье? А этот мальчишка Кристиан. Разве это дело?

Холмс улыбнулся старику, ободряюще похлопал его по плечу и отправился исполнять обязанности «толкователя снов».

Тем временем, Уотсон мирно спал в запертой комнате на втором этаже. Он спал так крепко, что не видел никаких снов и даже не слышал, как в замке осторожно повернулся ключ. Он не слышал и мягких осторожных шагов по комнате, не чувствовал дыхания того, кто склонялся над ним и рассматривал его честное пышноусое лицо.

Проснулся он только от того, что Холмс потряс его за плечо.

— Уотсон, Уотсон, просыпайтесь! Вам пора снова на боевой пост, дорогой мой, иначе вас тут непременно увидят, а это нам совершенно не нужно.

Уотсон печально сел на кровати.

— По правде сказать, я бы не отказался от чая… — робко начал он, но взглянув на Холмса, понял всю неуместность своего замечания.

Вместо чая пришлось тайком, вздрагивая от каждого подозрительного звука, выбираться из дома, шагать через буреломы в лесу и прощаться на его опушке с Холмсом, и одиноко возвращаться в каменную сторожку.

Если бы Уотсон не был так огорчен внезапным лишением мягкой кровати и вечернего чая, он бы непременно заметил, что в месте временного пристанища «отставного солдата» побывал незваный гость – свеча, стоявшая на камне, служившем Уотсону столом, упала, а импровизированная кровать была сдвинута и явно поправлялась в спешке.

Но бедняга доктор ничего этого не заметил. Он с огорченным видом уселся на камни и принялся размышлять о превратностях судьбы – теперь звуки природы уже не казались ему столь привлекательными, а пустой желудок снова напомнил о мясной запеканке. Раздумывая, чем бы отвлечь самого себя от мыслей о еде, Уотсон невольно вернулся к былым временам, когда, сидя в засаде с Холмсом, он отличался даже большей выдержкой, чем его знаменитый друг, потому что у него была одна хитрость – он придумывал, как опишет эту историю для читателей Стренда. Историю, которую он переживал прямо сейчас, вряд ли стоило записывать, но, тем не менее, Уотсон достал маленькую записную книжку, которая была его неизменным спутником со времени его знакомства с Шерлоком Холмсом, и карманный химический карандаш.

Если бы кто-то заглянул этим вечером в сторожку у замка Ротер, он бы весьма удивился, увидев нищего бродягу в драном халате, склонившегося над записной книжкой, быстро что-то пишущего и чертыхающегося время от времени. Бродяга что-то зачеркивал, писал заново, вскакивал и бегал кругом сторожки, размахивая руками, переполненный эмоциями, потом снова возвращался в ту же позу писаря и снова строчил что-то убористым мелким почерком. И только спустившиеся сумерки заставили Уотсона прерваться и снова вспомнить о голодном желудке.

Однако взбодренный вернувшейся музой, Уотсон, даже убрав записную книжку в карман, потуже затянул пояс и решил, что в нем еще достаточно стойкости, чтобы дождаться Холмса с ужином и не жаловаться, каким бы скудным тот не оказался. Через час ожидания Уотсон вышел на дорогу, ведущую к коттеджу, чтобы на правах радушного хозяина (и оголодавшего друга) приветствовать нагруженного снедью детектива. К некоторому разочарованию Уотсона на дорожке никого не было. Домашние слуги барона были заняты вечерней работой, сам барон, несомненно, сытно отужинав и выкурив одну или две сигары, чинно прогуливался по оранжерее или по поперечной аллее парка, по краям которой высажены пальмы и олеандры, привезенные из Греции.

Хозяйка дома, несомненно, уже укладывалась в кровать, сопровождаемая горничными, на кухне доедали остатки ужина другие слуги, в конюшне конюхи уже напоили и накормили лошадей и готовы были принять пинту другую пива, чтобы расслабиться после трудового дня.

Чем в это время мог заниматься Шерлок Холмс, то есть фальшивый доктор Уотсон, который конечно же не мог забыть, что его с нетерпением ждет фальшивый Шерлок Холмс, то есть фальшивый отставной солдат, то есть его старый голодный друг Джон Хемиш Уотсон? 

Уотсон еще потуже подтянул пояс и сел на камень у входа в свою убогую обитель. Небосвод потемнел, и показались первые звезды. По привычке, приобретенной еще в детстве, Уотсон нашел на небосводе ковш и полярную звезду. Повздыхав еще полчаса, он забрался в хижину и, сказав себе, что лучший способ заглушить голод — это сон, устроился как мог на своем каменном ложе.

Поначалу сон не шел, потом, уже начиная задремывать, Уотсон испугался было, что увидит во сне не только свою мясную запеканку, но и фасолевый соус к ней, а еще много круглых репок, запеченных в духовом шкафу, политых постным маслом, посыпанных мелко порезанным укропом, а еще только что выловленную, трепещущую форель, которую, конечно, пришлось долго чистить от чешуи, но которая от жара сковороды покрывается такой терпкой, румяной корочкой, так розовеет сочными волокнами… 

Морфей был милосерднее воображения старого доктора и послал ему совсем другие сновидения.

Шерлок Холмс не пришел к сторожке и не принес не только обеда, но даже и ужина.

Уотсон проснулся около полуночи в слезах. Смутное сновидение, которое по счастью тут же выветрилось из его памяти, что-то пробудило в его сердце, что-то давнее, прочно забытое и похороненное.

Он вышел из сторожки и понюхал ночной воздух. Было тихо и темно, даже козодой не гудел на опушке леса.

В ночной тишине Уотсон отчетливо вспомнил, что на самом деле является источником его уныния и тоски. Он не нужен. В жизни каждого человека рано или поздно наступает момент, когда он особенно отчетливо осознает равнодушную и прекрасную вечность этого мира. Вечность, которая не только не зависит от твоего собственного существования, но и совершенно не нуждается в нем. Когда это время приходит, люди становятся мудрецами и выходят, что называется, на «ровную дорогу», ровную, без лабиринтов страсти и тупиков отчаяния, ровную дорогу до самого конца. Уотсон подумал, что весь этот прекрасный мир – козодой, хмель, пчелы Холмса, спящие сейчас в своих надежных ульях, да и сам Холмс, где бы он сейчас ни был и чем бы не был занят – прекрасно обойдутся без него, бывшего доктора, бывшего писателя и весьма неудачного детектива. Уотсон досадливо крякнул и принялся стягивать драный халат бродяжки, решив, что еще одна ипостась для него одного — это слишком много.

— Уотсон!— раздался в ночи громкий шепот, в котором, несмотря на приглушенность голоса, сквозили такие властные интонации, что доктор невольно остановился, за годы и годы привыкнув подчиняться им беспрекословно, как солдат. — Что это вы задумали?

Уотсон развернулся на голос и увидел стоящую на камне, освещенную вышедшей из-за туч луной, фигуру своего друга, великого Детектива, которую теперь он не спутал бы ни с какими каторжниками или призраками, потому что помнил ее всю до дюйма.

Холмс лихо соскочил с камня и подбежал к доктору. 

— Уотсон! Не время предаваться унынию, мой дорогой друг! Нам предстоит опасная вылазка сегодняшней ночью!

— Я надеюсь, Холмс, что вы принесли мне чем подкрепить силы перед опасной вылазкой! Я начинаю думать, что поручать вам вопросы провианта было фатальной ошибкой. 

— Принес, конечно, принес, Уотсон! Моя непрактичность в бытовых вопросах весьма гиперболизирована вами. Вы вообще склонны преувеличивать, Уотсон! – с этими словами Холмс достал из-за камня, на котором минуту назад стоял против луны, изображая воспоминание о себе времен памятных расследований в Баскервилль-холле и окрестностях, узелок со снедью. Когда Уотсон, не сдерживая вожделения, развернул принесенное при свете маленькой свечи, радость его только усилилась. Здесь был почти целый свиной окорок, тушеный лук, картошка в глиняном горшочке, запеченная с говядиной по-ирландски, большой ломоть сыра, молодое вино, яблоки… Даже с десяток печеных репок, посыпанных свежепорезанным укропом были налицо! 

— Холмс, да тут целый пир! – воскликнул простодушный Уотсон, и ночная темнота скрыла самодовольную улыбку на лице его друга.

— Что ж, к этому пиру стоит прибавить пару бутылок кларета, которые немилосердно оттягивают мне карманы, — сказал он и прибавил, — мы с вами, Уотсон, вольны пировать часиков до четырех, а потом нам надо будет сдержать всякие сонные порывы и, как в былые времена, отправиться выслеживать преступников!

— Да? За кем же мы будем следить? – спросил Уотсон, откусывая изрядный кусок от одной из репок.

— Не за кем, а за чем! Мы должны все-таки выяснить, кто посещает так называемое «болото» из обитателей Ротер-холла. Поэтому после того, как вы удовлетворите свой молодецкий аппетит, мы должны будем занять удобный наблюдательный пункт поближе к гостинице.

С этими словами Холмс, немного поколебавшись, тоже взял одну из репок и глотнул кларета.

Так друзья какое-то время молча жевали, глотали, причмочкивали в особенно вкусных местах, обсасывали корочки на беконе, запихивали в рот рассыпающийся картофель и подмигивали друг другу, чокаясь бутылками с кларетом. 

Через какое-то время Уотсон тяжело прислонился к каменной стене, вяло дожевывая последний кусок сыру, Холмс давно уже наелся и только время от времени прикладывался к бутылке.

— А помните, Уотсон, наше старое дело с близнецами? – вдруг спросил Холмс.

— Помню, конечно, — ответил Уотсон, — там было запутанное дело, в котором запутались даже сами преступники.

— Именно! Именно так, дорогой мой Уотсон, бывают такие дела, что тот, кто изначально стоит у руля, правит всем кораблем, неожиданно для самого себя сбивается с курса и выплывает в неизведанные, темные воды. Так можно далеко заплыть, правда, дорогой друг?

— Я тут вдруг подумал, Холмс, что, даже несмотря на то, что это дело такое странное, и мне приходится ночевать на камнях, все-таки хорошо, что мы можем вот так просто посидеть рядом, уж простите мне мою сентиментальность. Неизвестно, удастся ли это нам когда-нибудь еще…

Холмс настороженно посмотрел на Уотсона, но тени от свечи, колеблющейся сквозняком от двери в сторожку, не дали доктору заметить эту настороженность. Уотсон сидел, прикрыв глаза, а на усах его блестели еще непросохшие капли кларета. 

— Мне жаль дергать вас по пустякам, дорогой друг, но нам, кажется, пора. Лучше мы передохнем, когда определимся с дислокацией.

Уотсон открыл глаза и встрепенулся:

— Да, да. Я готов, я сыт и доволен, и хоть сейчас прямо в бой, дорогой мой!

Холмс одобрительно похлопал по круглому плечу своего биографа и загасил свечу. 

Идти при свете луны было совсем не трудно, свежий ночной воздух бодрил, и Уотсон подумал, что вполне, вопреки собственным опасениям, выдержит остаток ночи в дозоре без сна, а отоспаться можно будет потом, снова в комнате Холмса на мягкой кровати. Нужно будет только убедить друга, что его присутствие в доме снова будет столь же необходимо, как и в первый раз.

Через час довольно энергичной прогулки по ночному лесу Холмс, шедший впереди, остановился и одобрительно прищелкнул языком. 

— Место отличное! – сказал он шепотом, оборачиваясь к Уотсону. — Видите впереди гостиницу?

Уотсон посмотрел туда, куда указывала трость Холмса.

— Да, конечно, она видна почти как на ладони!

— Вот именно! Осталось только нам спрятаться так, чтобы не слишком бросаться в глаза, особенно поутру, когда рассветет.

— Можно попробовать спрятаться вон в те кусты жимолости, они не слишком высокие, но мы же не будем вставать?

— Отлично, Уотсон! — воскликнул Холмс, и друзья принялись устраиваться.

Укрытие в конце концов получилось не слишком удачным, не опасаться быть замеченными можно было только лежа на голой земле, однако доктор Уотсон и не вспомнил об ишиасе, ревматических болях и прочих напастях, хотя сырость и холод проникали к его телу сквозь слои одежды. Лежа рядом с Шерлоком Холмсом, глядя в звездное небо, доктор вдруг вспомнил о том, что не любил вспоминать, и, прежде чем позволить простодушию вырваться на волю и сообщить о своем воспоминании другу, он успел удивиться тому, как остро и неожиданно вернулось это воспоминание.

— Скажите, Холмс, — спросил доктор, — вы действительно никак не могли дать мне знать тогда…

Холмс тяжело вздохнул. 

— Не мог. И… я просил прощения уже тысячу раз, но если нужно, я попрошу и в тысячу первый…

Застрекотал сверчок, и подул утренний, свежий ветер, небо над головами старых друзей очистилось, и снова стали видны звезды… Ковш… Малая Медведица… Большая…

— Откуда вы знаете, о чем я спросил вас, Холмс? – Уотсон вдруг оробел непонятно от чего и с досадой услышал, как отчетливо эта робость отразилась в его голосе.

Холмс приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Уотсона:

— Это потому, Джон, что я знаю вас лучше, чем самого себя. 

— Вы вовсе не тысячу раз просили извинения за ту… те… то время. Я считал.

— Вот уж не думал, что вы так мелочны. И сколько же? 

— Ровно пять… Сейчас был шестой…

— Тогда я приберегу седьмой, счастливый раз, на самый крайний случай… — сказал Холмс серьезно, и Уотсон даже приподнял голову, чтобы лучше разглядеть блеск глаз своего друга – он ли это говорит.

— Не стоит, — все-таки ответил доктор после паузы. – Я думаю, Холмс, что не так уж и важно, какое место я занимаю среди ваших привычек. Теперь, спустя годы, я согласен уступить в том деле первенство Майкрофту, упокой господи его душу. 

Холмс снова опустился на землю.

— Видите, Уотсон, вот те три не слишком яркие звездочки в углу неба, — сказал Холмс и указал на созвездие рукой, — это «Волосы Вероники». В юности я думал, что жертва ее не слишком велика и не особенно достойна того, чтобы занимать небо на небосклоне. Но с течением времени я понял, что это жертва малая, почти что вдовья лепта — единственное, что мы можем дать друг другу, если мы называем себя парой.

— Да, иногда самая малость, вроде вовремя сказанного слова или письма, может стоить дороже гор злата.

Уотсон понимал, что перегибает палку, но поделать с собой уже ничего не мог. Гул Рейхенбахского водопада, вдруг вставший перед его мысленным взором так, будто бы все это произошло только вчера, застил ему разум. Он сердито повернулся спиной к Холмсу, оставив того в одиночестве наблюдать, как постепенно гаснут на светлеющем небе звезды. 

И он все-таки задремал, потому что никак не отреагировал на то, что Холмс придвинулся ближе и осторожно приобнял его сзади.

Разбудили Уотсона солнечные лучи, бегающие по листве деревьев, склонявшихся над их укрытием. Холмс был рядом и уже на чеку. Доктор повернулся, стараясь сдерживать старческое кряхтение, и спросил друга сдавленным шепотом:

— Интересно, который теперь час?

— Доброе утро, старина, — ответил Холмс, — около семи, судя по положению солнца. Советую вам внимательно осмотреть здание гостиницы с этого места, чтобы не пропустить никаких деталей.

Уотсон последовал совету Холмса, хотя вообще-то уже видел эту гостиницу.

Трехэтажное, когда-то добротное, а сейчас несколько обшарпанное здание, было выкрашено в зеленый цвет, что наверняка послужило одной из причин появления странного народного названия гостиницы. На самом деле на фасаде имелись буквы настоящего названия «Фазан», но на них давно никто не обновлял краски – дожди и ветер сделали их совершенно незаметными. В этот утренний час вокруг гостиницы уже кипела жизнь – у заднего крыльца толпились три или четыре бродячие собаки, своей пегой мастью и формой хвостов явно намекающие на близкое родство друг с другом. Они огрызались, перетявкивались, как кумушки в очереди на рынке, явно поджидая, когда служанка с кухни вынесет им помои.

В сарае прогорланил петух, и заспанный рыжий парень, с выпущенной из штанов рубахой, вышел задать корма скотине.

Место, на котором расположились Холмс и Уотсон, было отличным наблюдательным пунктом – отсюда прекрасно виден был не только парадный подъезд к гостинице, но и черное крыльцо и даже часть хозяйственного двора. Примерно через полчаса наблюдений, Уотсон сделал вывод, что постояльцев в гостинице на данный момент немного – слуги не слишком суетились во дворе.

Холмс с таким выводом согласился, однако внимание их обоих было привлечено кэбом, подъехавшим к крыльцу. Гостя, приехавшего с железнодорожной станции в Хастингсе, явно ждали – все тот же рыжий слуга, уже умывшийся и пригладивший стоящие вихры при помощи гребня и воды, бросился к экипажу и открыл перед гостем дверцу. К сожалению, мужчину, выходившего из экипажа, разглядеть не удалось, что вызвало у Холмса сдавленное проклятие.

— Черт побери, я разучился выбирать наблюдательные посты! – воскликнул Холмс, от досады едва не выскочив из кустов жимолости.

— Стойте, дорогой друг, — успокоил его Уотсон, — всего не предусмотришь. Неужели вы ждали сегодня гостей из города?

— Конечно, нет, Уотсон, если бы ждал и выбрал такое негодное место, меня следовало бы отправить на мыловарню. 

— Давайте подождем, — примирительно предложил Уотсон, — может быть, вскоре личность этого посетителя станет нам известна.

— Вы правы, как всегда, дорогой друг, — Холмс тепло посмотрел на Уотсона, — уже сейчас понятно, что это джентльмен, я успел заметить, что костюм у него модного серого цвета, саквояж из хорошей кожи… Какая жалость, что я не разглядел ботинок!

— Судя по его внушительной комплекции, это солидный человек, — согласился доктор, — его пышные бакенбарды, которые было видно даже со спины, показались мне смутно знакомыми…

— Отлично, дорогой Уотсон! Позже мы попытаемся выяснить, кто это был. Но смотрите, по дороге из коттеджа барона Ротер кто-то идет.

Действительно, между стволами приземистых лип мелькало женское платье, и вскоре на тропинке показались две молодые дамы в летних прогулочных нарядах, в одной из которых Холмс без труда узнал горничную госпожи.

— Смотрите-ка, Уотсон, это наша красотка Эстель. Без форменной наколки ее личико выглядит даже мило.

— Бог с вами, Холмс, — укоризненно возразил Уотсон, — бедная девушка страшна как смертный грех. Едва ли найдется ценитель такой особенной красоты, и уж точно это не барон Ротер!

— Да? А мне казалось…

— Поверьте мне, Холмс, в этом я все-таки кое-что понимаю!

Холмс предпочел не возражать. 

— Тем лучше, Уотсон, следовательно, версия о счастливой служанке при несчастной госпоже у нас отпадает. Но кто же дама рядом с Эстель? Лицо закрыто густой вуалью…

— Бог мой, Холмс, я снова не узнаю вас! Это же сама госпожа и есть. Баронесса Ротер собственной персоной. У нее очень характерная плавная походка, и такой тонкой талии больше нет ни у кого в округе…

— Действительно. Платье ее заметно богаче, чем у спутницы, и держится она явно как хозяйка. Ах, вот это уже становится интересным, Уотсон! Зачем же эта курица делает как раз то, от чего ее так настойчиво предупреждали?

— Быть может, она ведет свою собственную партию, Холмс? Может быть, она не настолько глупа, как вам показалось с самого начала?— Уотсон почти одобрительно провожал глазами стройную фигурку в светлом прогулочном платье. – Леди не носит корсет, а выглядит так, будто десять служанок затягивали шнурки по меньшей мере часа полтора…

— Это еще не признак ума, — с досадой возразил Холмс, — но, черт побери, угораздило же меня связаться с самкой!..

В этот раз Уотсон решил промолчать, потому что ссориться с Холмсом прямо сейчас не входило в его планы, но он твердо решил, когда выпадет удачная минута, решительно потребовать у своего друга отказаться от столь уничижительного именования женщин в его присутствии.

Дамы подошли к гостинице, и рыжий лакей с поклоном впустил их. Холмс выждал еще минут десять, а потом решительно поднялся на ноги. 

— Что же, дорогой доктор, пора нам с вами появиться на сцене. Только не забывайте, прошу вас, что это вы у нас Великий Детектив Шерлок Холмс, а я всего лишь ваш скромный биограф. Скиньте с себя это дранье, давайте-ка я вас почищу, тут у вас в волосах сухая листва.

С минуту или две друзья приводили костюмы друг друга в порядок, насколько это было возможно после ночи, проведенной на голой земле. Со стороны, наверное, это выглядело весьма трогательно и забавно: Уотсон так усердно выбивал ладонями сюртук Холмса, что в какой-то момент Холмс крякнул и удивленно обернулся. Зато потом доктор, немного пристыженный, довольно ловко перевязал Холмсу галстук. Холмс вытащил из остатков кудрей в шевелюре доктора пару сухих листьев и одного жука-пожарника и, достав карманную расческу, придал усам своего друга надлежащую бодрую форму.

Когда они снова оглядели друг друга, Холмс подумал, что в глубине глаз доктора горит синее сияние, кажется, то самое, что полыхало там когда-то давным-давно, когда они вдвоем сидели в засаде в сторожке напротив Сток-Морана или бежали за Тоби по следу одноногого Смолла и его спутника-туземца с Андаманских островов. Уотсон в свою очередь тоже внимательно разглядывал Холмса, и все больше убеждался в том, что старость и немощь не коснулись его. Все так же пряма была его спина, горделива посадка головы, все так же остр и цепок взгляд внимательных серых глаз. Холмс откидывал челку с высокого лба совершенно тем же движением, что и двадцать лет назад, щурил глаза и вскидывал левую руку тоже совершенно так же. 

Так или иначе, друзья остались довольны внешним видом друг друга, и Уотсон спросил, что им предстоит делать дальше.

— Теперь, дорогой детектив, — сказал Холмс, одобрительно похлопав Уотсона по плечу, — мы под видом путешествующих историков спросим у нашего рыжего дружка дорогу к замку Ротер. Потом зайдем в паб, чтобы освежиться местным пивом, а дальше будем действовать по обстоятельствам. Как вам мой план?

— Не то чтобы он был детально разработан, но идея завтрака мне, пожалуй, нравится, – ответил доктор, и друзья принялись спускаться с небольшого холма, на котором укрывались, прямиком к гостинице.

С рыжим Метти они быстро нашли общий язык. Парень оказался не слишком умный, зато добродушный и склонный поболтать с добрыми господами. Поначалу он настороженно всматривался в Холмса и мотал рыжей башкой, как бычок на выгоне, отгоняющий слепней. Но потом Холмс угостил его сигаретой, и по всему стало видно, что Метти теперь готов в огонь и в воду за своим новым дружком. Парнишка рассказал, что в гостинице сейчас нет постояльцев, кроме потаскухи Джинжер – она живет в комнатах рядом с кухней. Утром приехал богатый господин из города, кажется, врач или адвокат, но уже сказал, что на ночь не останется. 

— Точно! – хлопнул себя по лбу Уотсон, когда Метти рассказал об этом. — Холмс, Холмс, эти бакенбарды я должен был узнать! Это же Шпак, известный в Брайтоне специалист по женским болезням и особым случаям в продолжении рода, так сказать. 

— Вот как? Я всегда говорил, Уотсон, что вы просто кладезь информации. А что, приятель, — обратился Холмс к Метти, топтавшемуся рядом, — доброе ли пиво в вашем пабе? Мы с моим ученым другом пропустили бы по пинте стаута, прежде чем отправиться дальше.

— Хорошее, хорошее пиво, его варит мой свойственник, Ларри, а он никогда не жалеет хмеля! 

В пабе, однако, выяснить ничего особенно нового не удалось. Хозяин подтвердил только слова Метти. Зато Уотсон с удовольствием заказал яичницу из шести яиц и уселся за столик, отхлебывая из высокого стакана свежайшее пиво и довольно жмурясь.

Но как только призывно шкворчащая, краснеющая корочками бекона и сладострастно подмигивающая яркими целыми желтками яичница была водружена перед Уотсоном, едва только он вонзил вилку в один из ее шести аппетитных глазков, в пабе раздался голос, от которого он похолодел и едва ли не растерял весь свой аппетит.

— Милейший, я хочу позавтракать в номере, будьте так любезны, – и доктор Шпак сделал заказ.

Уотсон пригнул голову почти совсем к тарелке и прошептал Холмсу:

— Загородите, загородите меня. Он меня непременно узнает, мы совсем недавно виделись в Брайтоне.

— Ну и чего вы боитесь, Уотсон? – громко сказал Холмс. — Не тушуйтесь, старина!

Его голос конечно же привлек внимание Шпака, он обернулся и встретился взглядом прямиком с Уотсоном.

— О, профессор Шпак, доброе утро, — проговорил Уотсон вставая, — какая неожиданная встреча!

— Как поживаете, дорогой Уотсон, как ваши суставы? — Шпак был толстый, огромный человек, с сильными ловкими руками опытного акушера, он так сжал Уотсона в дружеские объятья, что на секунду Холмсу показалось, что доктору угрожает опасность быть задушенным. Однако было видно, что эта встреча была некстати и для самого Шпака и за бурной радостью он скрывает смущение.

— Спасибо, уже и позабыл про них. Знакомьтесь, это мой компаньон, мистер Шерлок Холмс.

— Чрезвычайно приятно! — Шпак сжал своей огромной рукой сухую ладонь Шерлока Холмса. — Вы ведь в некотором роде знаменитость, так что это честь для меня! Признаться, не хотелось бы иметь случай воспользоваться вашими услугами, но…

— Я давно оставил детективные расследования, мистер Шпак, тем не менее желаю вашей супруге счастливого разрешения судебной тяжбы о наследстве.

— Черт… черт побери! Вы и в самом деле волшебник, в точности как вас описывает Уотсон!

— Отнюдь, тут не было почти никакой дедукции, просто я внимательно читаю утренние газеты, дорогой мистер Шпак. Судебный процесс по наследству господина Фицжеральда широко освещается прессой, сделать вывод, что одна из сторон, племянница, Фрида Фицжеральд, ныне супруга известного врача — ваша супруга, было делом секунды. Я понял это в тот момент, когда вы заговорили об услугах частного детектива. Думаю, хороший адвокат в вашем деле справится гораздо лучше.

— Действительно… когда вы объяснили, все выглядит достаточно просто! – рассмеялся Шпак.

— Так бывает всегда! — вставил свое Уотсон. — Но каким ветром вас занесло в эту глухомань?

— Конфиденциальная консультация, дорогой Уотсон, конфиденциальная. В нашем деле репутация, как вы знаете, почти так же важна, как и у стряпчих, так что я нем как рыба. А вы? Путешествуете?

— Да, у нас тут недалеко небольшая ферма, Холмс занимается разведением пчел, и мы время от времени изучаем окрестности, так сказать…

Во время этого небольшого диалога толстый мистер Шпак уместил свое массивное тело за столик Уотсона, махнув рукой доктору, которому не терпелось все-таки вернуться к оставленной глазунье. Холмс же сел с краю и курил, постоянно поглядывая в окно. Когда Уотсон сказал про пчел, Холмс вскочил и быстро выбежал за дверь, ни слова не говоря.

— Странный парень, — сказал Шпак, посмотрев ему вслед, — наверное, нелегко поддерживать дружбу с таким.

Уотсон нахмурился. Иногда случайные люди, сами того не понимая, задают тяжелые, главные вопросы, на которые вообще-то следует отшутиться и сказать что-нибудь незначительное. Но как назло язык прилипает к небу и кажется, что от твоих слов изменится как-то ткань мироздания, развернется земная ось, и если ты сфальшивишь в этом, главном, мир вокруг тебя необратимо изменится.

— Нелегко, — сказал Уотсон после паузы, — но мне, пожалуй, нравится. Он – гений, мне очень повезло весной тысяча восемьсот восемьдесят первого года познакомиться с ним. Прошу у вас прощения за него, милейший Шпак.

— Да пустяки, старина. Мне пора откланяться, завтрак уже подали в номер. Приятно было повидаться с вами, Уотсон.

Толстый доктор пожал Уотсону руку и пыхтя вышел из паба, а Уотсон наконец смог вернуться к своей изрядно подостывшей глазунье. Когда он справился уже с парочкой-другой ее умильных глазок, появился Холмс в сопровождении Метти. 

— Куда подевался ваш приятель?

— Это вы подевались, а он распрощался, как и положено джентльмену, и отправился завтракать в номер. Не все, знаете ли, считают остывший завтрак полезным для здоровья.

— Уотсон, вашему свиданию с беконом никто и не думал мешать. Хозяин, — крикнул Холмс, — налейте-ка Метти пинту вашего лучшего пива и прибавьте к нашему счету. Метти кое-что интересное рассказал мне, Уотсон. Оказалось, что у него роман с горничной из Ротера. Говорит, что она прехорошенькая, так-то! Надеюсь, что это не Эстель.

Холмс стащил из тарелки пару ломтиков бекона и снова закурил.

— Вы слишком много курите, — заметил Уотсон, дожевывая завтрак, — опять вернется тот кашель, что мучил вас зимой. 

— Пустяки, Уотсон, главное, что я выяснил точно, что леди Ротер встречалась тут со Шпаком. Она действительно хитрее, чем я думал. Вообще, это дело куда занимательнее, чем я… чем мне представлялось поначалу. Пойдемте, Уотсон, теперь мне надо быть в замке, иначе «доктора Уотсона» хватятся. 

Возвращаться пришлось тем же путем, что и пришли – нужно было подобрать хламиду «отставного солдата», которую друзья бросили в кустах. В сторожке решили передохнуть, прикончить остатки ночного пира и обсудить сложившееся положение дел.

— Я чувствую, Уотсон, что дело наше близится к развязке!

— А я как всегда ничего не понимаю, Холмс, хотя вы и твердите, что это я должен вести расследование.

— Так вы его и ведете, Уотсон! Благодаря вам, обвинение в романе с хозяином сняты с бедняжки Эстель, хотя в таком случае ей грозит наказание за кражу хозяйских сигар, но это уже менее тяжкое преступление, согласитесь.

— Все равно, Холмс, это странное, какое-то запутанное дело. Совершенно ясно, что «болото», хотя и пользуется дурной славой, а на самом деле едва ли не самое посещаемое место в округе.

— Хм… по-моему, с болотами так частенько происходит, дорогой друг. Но рассмотрим факты: у нас есть баронесса, которая втайне от мужа консультируется с врачом. Есть барон, который втайне от жены посещает гостиницу для свиданий с кем-то посторонним.

— Есть еще анонимное письмо, пепел на подушке горничной.

— Да, да. Про это тоже, конечно, нельзя забывать. Но все-таки, пока еще слишком мало фактов для того, чтобы делать выводы. Подождем до завтра. А сейчас я вынужден вас оставить, мой милый детектив. Пойду выполнять свои врачебные обязательства перед баронессой. 

И Холмс отправился в замок, а Уотсон натянул свой маскарадный костюм и занял наблюдательный пункт в сторожке. 

Правда, многого он не увидел – за целый день по направлению к «Болоту» проследовал только весьма симпатичный щегольски одетый молодой человек верхом на пегой лошади. Уотсон невольно им залюбовался – так хорошо он держался в седле, так черны были его зачесанные назад волосы и гибок стан. Только когда всадник скрылся из виду, Уотсон подумал, что он напомнил ему другого когда-то черноволосого мужчину, который, несмотря на слегка изменившийся внешний вид, все так же гибок и, пожалуй, так же мастерски держался бы в седле, выпади ему случай. Несмотря ни на что, когда Уотсон думал об этом человеке, где-то в глубине его сердца маленьким полевым цветком распускалась нежность. 

День выдался жаркий. Уотсон просидел в сторожке до тех пор, пока полуденный зной не сделал ее похожей на раскаленную печь. Тогда он осторожно выбрался из своего убежища и отправился к воде. 

Там он с наслаждением скинул лишнюю одежду, обувь и опустил гудящие еще с утра ноги в прохладную прозрачную воду. Проток в этом месте сильно зарос молодой ивовой порослью, кувшинками и другой водной растительностью. Уотсон следил за водомерками, рассекающими водную гладь подобно чудесным маленьким лодочкам, и за бликами солнца на воде, и за геликоптерным зависанием стрекозы над его отставленными в сторону ботинками. Кузнечики в траве уже начали готовиться к вечернему концерту, медленные улитки, сидевшие на стеблях кувшинок, подползли ближе к поверхности воды, чтобы захватить еще немного солнечных лучей. Собственные узловатые пальцы под слоем воды стали казаться Уотсону частью пейзажа, странными подводными жителями или щупальцами диковинного чудовища. В детстве ему часто хотелось вдруг превратиться в какое-то чудесное существо, вроде водного дракона или летающей собаки. Тогда ему иногда снились цветные, радужные сны, похожие на сказки в сборнике восточных легенд, который ему позволяли читать перед сном. Теперь доктор подумал, что скоро действительно станет частью этого прекрасного мира, растворится в эфире, сольется клетками тела, мельчайшими частичками души, из чего бы она не состояла, с солнечными бликами на воде, с дуновением ветерка от движения стрекозиных крылышек. И эта мысль не вызвала у него боли или злости – скорее она ему понравилась. 

— Клев есть? – раздался позади него заговорщицкий шепот.

Уотсон обернулся и увидел среди листвы вихрастую востроглазую физиономию парнишки лет десяти, настороженно и вместе с тем с надеждой выглядывавшего из-за куста ракитника.

— Я не рыбачу, — ответил Уотсон и в эту же самую минуту остро пожалел, что действительно не имеет с собой удочки или хотя бы лески с крючком и грузилом. 

Обладатель острых глазок выбрался из зарослей и протянул Уотсону маленькую мускулистую руку, предварительно вытерев ее об оборванные штанины.

Уотсон не мог не пожать ее.

— Мистер Билли Ноэль, — представился парень, — а тебя как звать?

— Тебя разве не учили добавлять «сэр», когда обращаешься к старшим? – строго спросил Уотсон.

— Неа, — беззаботно отозвался мистер Ноэль, скидывая великоватые стоптанные ботинки и опуская ноги в воду рядом с Уотсоном, — меня никто не учил, мистер.

— Меня зовут Джон, Джон Уотсон. Я доктор.

— Тю-ю, — парнишка присвистнул, — скажешь тоже. Вон я вижу твое пальто, станет доктор ходить в таком, держи карман шире! – и Билли прищелкнул языком, всем своим видом выражая одновременно и недоверие словам нового знакомого и добродушную снисходительность бывалого лгуна к почти невинной попытке собеседника соврать: мол, ври, что ж, можно и послушать, если будет складно.

Уотсон пожал плечами. 

— Ты что же, Билли, совсем не ходил в школу?

— Ходил разок–другой, пока мамка было жива. Учителка была красивая, а так — брехня одна. 

— Почему брехня? – спросил Уотсон, пытаясь сообразить, осталось ли что-то из съестного у него в сторожке. 

— Ну там врали про то, что земля круглая. А какая ж она круглая, когда я своими глазами вижу, что она плоская, как оладий на Рождество. 

Уотсон рассмеялся. У парнишки были темные, щедро припорошенные дорожной пылью вихры, в которых толпами ходили вши, поэтому мистер Ноэль то и дело почесывался. И у него была привычка прищуривать попеременно то один, то другой глаз, когда он смотрел на собеседника – наверняка ему казалось, что это придает ему солидности. Видно было, что мальчишка путешествует в одиночестве уже довольно давно. Скорее всего, сбежал из приюта – есть такие сорви-головы, которым свобода и звезды над головой важнее сытого пуза. 

— Знаешь, приятель, у меня тут недалеко есть местечко, в котором осталась пара круглых печеных репок. Я-то полагаю, что земля круглая, как репка, и могу тебе это доказать на практике, так сказать.

— А ты забавный, — ответил мистер Ноэль, явно заинтригованный намеком на трапезу, но все еще оценивая нового знакомого на предмет потенциальной опасности. – Вот если бы у тебя было удило, мы бы попировали – тут наверняка полно карасей. А так – можно попробовать поискать раков в заводи… Ну и эта… репка – это тоже неплохо.

— Пойдем со мной мистер Билли Ноэль. Ко мне еще должен прийти приятель, который принесет съестного из большого дома.

— Если это тамошний конюх, то ты зря надеешься, — с видом знатока сообщил Уотсону Билли, помогая ему подняться, — он изрядный болтун, когда выпьет, но у него жена злая, как адская гончая, и он боится ее, потому и не держит данного слова.

— Нет, Билл, это не конюх. Это очень хороший и образованный джентльмен, который гостит сейчас у господ. Мой старый знакомец, если ты понимаешь, о чем я…

— Тю-ю… чтоб я да не понимал! Похоже, ты не так прост, как кажешься спервоначалу, – Билли глянул на Уотсона с уважением, от которого доктору тут же стало не по себе. Тем не менее, он решил пока не разочаровывать мальчика, а воспользоваться неожиданным преимуществом.

— Так ты идешь, мистер Ноэль? Так и быть, обменяю одну репку на пару раков, которых ты выловишь утром в этой речке, при условии, что они не будут слишком мелкими и сгодятся на суп.

— По рукам, Джон Усач. 

Уотсон улыбнулся своему очередному новому прозванию.

 

Шерлоку Холмсу в это самое время было не до размышлений о превратностях судьбы — он был занят кипучей деятельностью. Во-первых, как только он пришел в коттедж, он посетил свою «пациентку» и доложил ей, что мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу при его, доктора Уотсона, живейшем участии удалось выяснить, что из себя представляет пресловутое болото, указанное в анонимке. Эта гостиница с дурной славой, которую баронессе ни в коем случае, ни под каким предлогом, ни за что на свете не стоит посещать.

Холмс говорил весьма страстно, но при этом его внимательные глаза не упускали ни малейшей детали – однако ни черточки не дрогнуло на кругленьком милом личике баронессы. Она только умильно складывала губки бантиком и время от времени согласно кивала кудрявой головкой.

«Хитрая бестия,» — думал Холмс, плавно переходя на здоровье госпожи баронессы, которое по его компетентному мнению находится под угрозой. 

— Прошу меня простить за столь интимный вопрос, который я задаю только пользуясь привилегиями моего звания. Вы замужем за бароном уже около трех лет, а наследников не предвидится?

— Ах, доктор, — баронесса зарделась, — это моя печаль, моя боль. Но я надеюсь, я постоянно молюсь, и с божьей помощью, — леди сидела на рекамье у окна и нервно мяла подол платья. Она выглядела так невинно в дорожке солнечных лучей, в кружевах и золотистых кудряшках, что только по-настоящему циничный человек мог заподозрить в этой простодушной испуганной лани хитрую лису.

— Ну, конечно-конечно, моя дорогая, — поспешил успокоить ее Холмс, — а к специалистам вы не пробовали обращаться?

У лани задрожал хвостик. 

— Ах, — баронесса подняла голубые глазки к потолку, — вы можете посоветовать кого-то, дорогой доктор Уотсон?

— Конечно, могу, моя дорогая, например, мистер Шпак из Брайтона прекрасно зарекомендовал себя на этом поприще. Настоятельно советую вам с бароном обратиться к нему…

— О, дорогой доктор, — лань затрепетала, — не могли бы вы пока, на время, держать в тайне все эти проблемы от моего супруга. Дело в том, что я никак не могу решиться сказать ему, и было бы весьма неловко, если бы он узнал об этом от третьего лица, хотя бы и облаченного некоторой свободой в связи с профессией.

Холмс был вынужден согласиться, хотя ни на секунду не считал себя связанным какими-то ни было обязательствами с этой лживой женщиной.

Как только он отделался от пациентки, его позвали в кабинет барона, и он, щуря глаза в предвкушении интересного разговора, отправился туда. За разговором, который превзошел по занимательности все ожидания Холмса, курением сигар дорогого сорта «Гавана», несколькими бокалами коньяка в компании барона и его дворецкого, Шерлок провел остаток вечера до ужина. А после, прежде чем отправиться спать, ему нужно было сделать еще одно, весьма щекотливое дело.

В это время, когда солнечный диск опустился за главную башню замка Ротер, Холмс сидел в своей комнате и писал. Окно было закрыто, но шторы не задернуты, потому что ему еще хотелось позже, когда все дела будут сделаны, полюбоваться видом. 

И вот, в тот самый момент, когда он был чрезвычайно занят делом, так что не отвлекался на окружающую обстановку, в окно тихо постучали. 

Холмс в этот момент сидел за столом, низко склонившись над листом бумаги и держа перо в левой руке. Когда он поднял глаза, от неожиданности перо из его пальцев выскользнуло и оставило на листе огромную многочленистую кляксу. В окно на него, вытаращив глаза, смотрел доктор Уотсон собственной персоной. 

Когда Холмс пришел в себя, а на это потребовалось никак не меньше минуты – так он был удивлен, он быстро открыл раму, чтобы впустить доктора в комнату.

К еще большему удивлению Холмса доктор первым делом просунул руки в комнату и схватил тот листок бумаги, залитый чернилами, на котором все-таки можно было разглядеть работу, проделанную Холмсом. Доктор влез по столу, несколько неуклюже, что объяснялось прежде всего охватившими его эмоциями, втянул в окно ноги и, наконец, спустился в комнату. И тут же набросился на Холмса чуть ли не с кулаками:

— Что это такое, Холмс, потрудитесь мне объяснить!!! – кричал доктор, потрясая схваченной уликой. – И не вздумайте отпираться, старый плут! 

— Уотсон, Уотсон, — Холмс попытался урезонить разгневанного доктора, — погодите, сейчас я вам все объясню. Понимаете, я решил, что это дело надо слегка подстегнуть, подбросить дров, так сказать…

— Не лгите мне, Холмс! Я же вижу, не слепой и не идиот! Я с полчаса торчал на карнизе, прежде чем постучать, наблюдал за вами! Вы писали новую анонимку, и каракули у вас получались в точности те же, что и на прежней. Вот, – Уотсон достал из кармана бумажник и вытащил оттуда аккуратно сложенную записку. – Вот, я ее сохранил.

— Послушайте, Уотсон, я специально старался…

— Холмс! – Уотсон побагровел от гнева. Усы его топорщились сердитой щеткой, глаза горели синим пламенем, выглядел он весьма внушительно... – Если вы сейчас же не расскажете мне всю, слышите, всю правду, я… я… — он потряс кулаками перед вздернутым носом Холмса, — я вас поколочу!

Холмс попытался отойти назад, но уперся в стол. Отступать ему было некуда, и стало понятно, что пора раскрывать карты. Он сел на стул и вздохнул:

— Ну, ваша взяла, Уотсон, я все расскажу, только не кипятитесь так, а то вас удар хватит.

— С вами я вообще удивляюсь, как дожил до своих лет! – все еще разгневанно сказал доктор, опускаясь на кровать. — Слушаю вас внимательно.

— Вы правы, это я написал обе записки, что вы держите сейчас в руках. 

— Черт бы вас побрал, зачем?

Холмс замялся, отвернулся и посмотрел в открытое окно. Погода явно испортилась, лето катилось к осени, и ночной ветер уже не был таким ласковым и теплым, как некоторое время назад. Как будто в подтверждение этому наблюдению Холмса очередной порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо сырой, прогорклый запах листвы из хозяйского парка. Мимо окна пролетела какая-то птица, шумно хлопая крыльями.

— Это был козодой? Вы успели заметить, Уотсон?

— Какой еще козодой? Рассказывайте, Холмс!

Холмс обернулся на Уотсона и коротко и виновато взглянул на него. 

— Понимаете, Уотсон, я не силен в том, что касается всяких там романтических штук – это по вашей части. Я – сухарь, предпочитаю точный расчет и логику всяким там чувствам. Не перебивайте меня бога ради! Так вот, я не разбираюсь в чувствах и, признаться, не желаю разбираться. Мне дела нет до всяких там сантиментов. Однако я не слепец – понимаю, что жизнь со мной не сахар. Так вот, с тех самых пор, как вы получили ответ Смита... Ну да, не смотрите так укоризненно, я его прочитал… Ха! Этот Смит – мальчишка и глупец! Который ничего не понимает ни в литературе, ни в своем деле. Именно из-за его письма и началось все это…

— Что «это»? – печально спросил Уотсон, в глубине души уже догадавшийся, о чем идет речь. 

Холмс нервно взмахнул рукой:

— Аве Мария, хандра и серость, которая поселилась в ваших глазах. Поймите, Уотсон, я люблю Карузо, но…

— Не приплетайте сюда Карузо, — строго сказал Уотсон, но если бы Холмс посмотрел на него сейчас, он бы не мог не заметить, что Уотсон едва сдерживает улыбку.

— Хорошо, оставим Карузо. Но вам нужна была встряска! – тут Холмс вскочил и принялся быстро расхаживать по комнате и так же быстро говорить, чтобы Уотсон не имел возможности перебить его: 

— Нужно было как-то вас встряхнуть, дорогой мой Уотсон. Кроме того, я просто сходил с ума от вашего граммофона, так что и сам был готов даже бросить пасеку, но прекратить эти ежедневные мучения! Я долго думал и решил, что вам будет полезно увлечься каким-то новым делом, стать на время хотя бы на мое место. Что ж, нам всем полезно иногда вставать на место друг друга. И я написал эту анонимку, адресованную баронессе, предварительно выяснив…

— Постойте, постойте!!! – закричал Уотсон, хлопнув себя по лбу. — Так это вы тот пожилой сквайр, который останавливался в гостинице! О, так это вы подсыпали пепел от хозяйских сигар на подушку горничной! И собирались снова дурачить меня!

— Только не относитесь к этому так серьезно, дорогой Уотсон! – сказал Холмс примирительно, но на всякий случай отошел подальше от кровати. 

— Да черт побери! Как же мне еще к этому относиться, если вы прекрасно показали, что считаете меня идиотом!

— Когда вы в первый же день чуть меня не разоблачили, я понял, что у меня нет оснований считать вас глупцом, дорогой мой. 

Уотсон махнул рукой:

— Что толку пререкаться, рассказывайте дальше.

Холмс почувствовал, что гроза миновала, и осторожно сел рядом с доктором на край кровати.

— Дальше все пошло совсем не так, как я планировал. Баронесса, как вы справедливо заметили, оказалась не бестолковой дурочкой, а весьма хитрой женщиной. Барон действительно ей изменяет, и тут я попал в десятку, сам не зная о том, а наш с вами маскарад давно разоблачен. Но это долгий рассказ, Уотсон…

Уотсон глянул на Холмса и улыбнулся, уже не скрываясь:

— Я готов слушать всю ночь, на камнях сегодня было не слишком уютно – потому я и проснулся, едва задремав, и отправился сюда. И, кстати, кое-кого встретил на опушке леса, но, прежде чем рассказывать, я все-таки выслушаю вас, – и еще раз улыбнувшись, Уотсон принялся расстегивать пиджак, всем своим видом показывая, что собирается занять кровать Холмса. 

Холмс привстал, давая Уотсону улечься, а потом снова сел с краю. 

— Как только я осмотрелся в поместье, я понял, дорогой мой Уотсон, что барон почти не скрывает своих особых отношений с молодым дворецким. Это весьма… кхм… выдающийся юноша.

— О, я, кажется, видел его верхом, — заметил Уотсон, оживляясь, — такой стройный и черноволосый?

— Да, именно. Хотя его внешние данные ни в какое сравнение не идут с его смекалкой. Внешне барон Ротер даст ему фору не меньше чем в милю, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. 

— Барон мне не понравился…

— Я всегда говорил, что у вас странные вкусы, Уотсон. Он из тех людей, которые ни перед чем не остановятся, если считают, что имеют право жить, как им вздумается. 

— Вот как? – Уотсон еще раз поерзал на кровати, устраиваясь. — Знаете, вы могли бы прилечь, тут хватит места. 

Холмс взглядом оценил расстояние и, тяжело вздохнув, вытянулся рядом с доктором. Одновременно он досадовал на свое тело, которое так не вовремя состарилось, ибо всего несколькими годами ранее он мог бы с легкостью провести ночь в кресле без сна. И в то же время, он был отчего-то рад, что это так и ему незачем сейчас, в эту самую секунду отказывать себе в том, чтобы лечь на одну кровать с Уотсоном и чувствовать его дыхание совсем рядом. Кроме того, он справедливо рассудил, что если что-то в его рассказе вызовет гнев Уотсона, бить лежачего ему будет несподручно.

— Да, барон произвел на меня великолепное впечатление…

— Вам просто нравятся рыжие усачи, — заметил Уотсон вскользь.

— А вам – тощие брюнеты, — парировал Холмс и продолжал: — в первый же вечер эти двое поняли, что я никакой не доктор. Уж не знаю, как они разоблачили меня – я в точности копировал ваш стиль поведения с пациентами, дорогой Уотсон.

Уотсон хмыкнул, но в глазах его явно читалось торжество:

— Может быть дело в том, что вы все-таки не доктор?

— Ладно, остановимся на этом, иначе мне придется признать, что я состарился и утратил свои способности к перевоплощению. В свое оправдание могу сказать, что я не слишком старался, потому что главной моей целью было все-таки ввести в заблуждение баронессу. Так вот, меня разоблачили раньше, а у меня были только подозрения на счет этих многоуважаемых джентльменов. 

— Подозрения? 

— Да, и весьма серьезные. Дворецкий вел себя скорее как товарищ барона. Ни в одном аристократическом доме хозяин не будет угощать слугу сигарами или кататься с ним на лошадях. Можно было подумать о тайной родственной связи, но внешность обоих со всей очевидностью отрицала это. И вот, в тот день, когда вы спали в моей постели, утомленный непривычным ночлегом в сторожке, я встретил старого Калеба…

— Кого?

— Слугу, который занимает при бароне место камердинера. Вы знаете, Уотсон, как я умею располагать к себе простые натуры, если мне это нужно. Не удивительно, что обиженный старик рассказал мне, что очень переживает, что одевать господина по утрам доверено не ему, а дворецкому. 

Уотсон приподнялся на локте:

— Так вы полагаете, что связь между бароном и мистером …

— Отнюдь не родственная, вы правы, дорогой мой.

— Бедная баронесса! – выдохнул Уотсон. – Вы хоть понимаете, что ей совсем-совсем не досталось любви в этом браке, что барон женился на ней из мерзких, эгоистичных соображений…

Холмс посмотрел на него озадаченно. 

— С чего это вы взяли?

Уотсон сел на кровати и подтянул одеяло, отодвигаясь от Холмса. 

— Когда я шел сюда, я ее видел. Она… она была с Метти, с тем рыжим парнем из Болота, помните? Как должна быть несчастна женщина, чтобы допустить такое!

— Ах, вот оно что? Так вы говорите, что видели ее с Метти? Где? 

— На берегу реки, я… я там искал кое-кого…

— Черт побери, Уотсон! И вы молчали! Вставайте сейчас же, вставайте и одевайтесь быстро! 

— Что за спешка? Куда это мы в такой час?

— К барону, черт побери, или, по крайней мере, к мистеру Пайпу. Давайте, дело не терпит отлагательств, может быть, мы еще успеем!

Холмс вскочил, быстро натянул свой пиджак и принялся подавать Уотсону предметы его гардероба, что вряд ли ускоряло процесс, потому что Уотсон только путался и то пытался натянуть носок вместо рукава рубашки, то надеть жилет наизнанку. 

Наконец он был одет, Холмс подхватил со стола канделябр со свечой, и друзья выскочили в темный коридор. 

Разбудить дворецкого им не удалось, потому что он и не думал ложиться – они нашли его в гостиной, у камина с бокалом виски в руке.

— Дорогой мистер Пайп , — воскликнул Холмс, едва друзья вошли, — мне и доктору Уотсону срочно нужно видеть барона! Это чрезвычайно важно, поверьте!

— Он уже лег, — молодой человек пригладил черные волосы, которые упали на его высокий белый лоб, так что Уотсон не мог хоть мельком снова не восхититься грациозностью молодого человека. 

— Полноте, на этом столике еще не просох след от второго бокала виски, он только что вышел за дверь!

И действительно, барон тут же появился в дверях, ничуть не смутившись и даже посмеиваясь.

— Отлично, мистер Холмс, вашей наблюдательности можно позавидовать! Итак, что у вас к нам за дело?

— У меня… то есть у доктора Уотсона есть чрезвычайно важные сведения для вас, дорогой барон, – Холмс слегка подтолкнул Уотсона в бок острым локтем.

Уотсон нахмурился. Потом поджал губы.

— Я полагаю, джентльмены, что вы не рассчитываете, что я буду помогать вам против несчастной женщины.

Холмс всплеснул руками:

— Помилуй бог, Уотсон. Я просто не успел вам рассказать всей истории до конца, но поверьте, что особа, которую вы выгораживаете, вовсе не достойна такого отношения!

Уотсон недоверчиво посмотрел на него.

— Уотсон, нам нельзя терять ни минуты, я полагаю… полагал, что вы можете доверять мне в таких вопросах, – в голосе Холмса что-то нервно звякнуло.

Уотсон еще секунду смотрел ему в глаза, а потом кивнул:

— Хорошо. Где-то около часа тому назад я видел баронессу Ротер на берегу реки в объятиях Метти, парня, который служит швейцаром в гостинице «Фазан». 

Теплый лукавый взгляд барона в ту же секунду стал острым, как кинжал. Он слегка кивнул, и мистер Пайп быстро вышел из комнаты, а барон широким жестом указал Холмсу и Уотсону на кресла:

— Располагайтесь, господа. Я полагаю, что должен рассказать доктору Уотсону о некоторых обстоятельствах этого дела, до сего момента не проясненных. 

Уотсон и Холмс уселись в глубокие кресла. 

— Несмотря на то, что в юности я связал себя узами брака с прекрасной женщиной, я всегда предпочитал свой пол. Я так откровенен с вами, господа, отчасти потому, что уверен в вашей порядочности и… лояльности. Отношения, которые связывают нас с Дэвидом, только в глазах общества выглядят грязными.

Барон говорил холодно и ровно, но по блеску в его глазах Уотсон понимал, как много истинных чувств за его спокойными словами. 

— Я люблю Дэвида сильнее, чем могу показать или рассказать об этом. И он, на мое счастье, отвечает мне взаимностью. Однако три года назад, когда мы с ним сблизились, мои общественные обязанности не позволяли мне вести настолько свободный образ жизни, как теперь. Ради Дэвида я готов был распрощаться с политикой и светом, но губить репутацию фамилии, репутацию моих детей от первого брака, я не имел никакого права. Поначалу план включал в себя мнимую тяжелую болезнь и отъезд на лечение в Европу. Но потом я познакомился с Элизабет. Она женщина весьма незаурядная, выбилась из самых низов, но ей нужен был старт. Мы понравились друг другу и, как мне тогда казалось, поняли друг друга. Мы заключили соглашение. 

Барон встал и аккуратно обрезал кончик сигары. Затянулся слишком сильно и едва не обжегся разгоревшейся спичкой.

— Черт побери! Прошу меня извинить, господа. Я продолжу. Вы, безусловно, можете осудить меня за небрежение священным таинством брака. Возможно, за это небрежение я и наказан. Элизабет оказалась… умной женщиной, слишком умной для того, чтобы быть честной. 

Мы должны были прожить несколько лет в этом коттедже, а затем разъехаться. Она получила достаточные… большие деньги для того, чтобы вести образ жизни, к которому она так стремилась. Однако ей взбрело в голову стать настоящей аристократкой. Быть представленной королю. Элизабет не гнушалась шантажа, грозила в случае развода представить публике доказательства моей связи с Дэвидом. 

А в последнее время она вбила себе в голову, что должна родить мне сына. Предприняв несколько неудачных попыток соблазнить меня, она, по-видимому, решила понести от кого-то постороннего. 

Когда я увидел мистера Холмса, тогда еще представлявшегося доктором, в своем доме, а потом услышал о его методах лечения, я сразу заподозрил неладное. Я был сильно смущен поначалу и даже подозревал вас в шпионаже в пользу моей супруги, мистер Холмс. Но Дэвид, в отличие от меня, большой поклонник рассказов доктора Уотсона, и уверил меня в вашем благородстве, джентльмены. 

У Дэвида как у дворецкого есть ключи от всех комнат в доме, и он застал вас, уважаемый доктор, спящим в комнате мистера Холмса. Он также обследовал ваше убежище в замке, и потом мы вместе с ним поняли, что лучше будет играть с мистером Холмсом в открытую. 

Барон прошелся по комнате и остановился у камина, глядя на мерцающие угли. 

— Я подозревал, что Элизабет затеяла что-то совершенно недопустимое. Когда мистер Холмс рассказал мне, что она встречалась с этим врачом, Шпаком, мои подозрения обрели новую силу.

— А теперь они полностью подтвердились, сэр, – звонкий голос Дэвида Пайпа раздался в гостиной так неожиданно, что все вздрогнули. 

Уотсон обернулся, а Холмс даже вскочил с кресла – в дверях стояла баронесса в простом платье горничной. Ее лицо было спокойно, голубые глаза смотрели по-прежнему невинно и ничуть не вызывающе, и только яркий румянец, заливавший ее щеки, выдавал волнение.

— Элизабет, — спокойно сказал барон, — я, мистер Уотсон, Дэвид и твой незадачливый любовник – не слишком ли много свидетелей твоего недостойного баронессы поведения, как ты полагаешь?

Баронесса сделала шаг вперед, потом подбежала к фиктивному мужу и бросилась ему на шею:

— Дорогой мой, я так люблю тебя! Все, что я делала, я делала только из любви к тебе! 

Барон не слишком любезно отстранился от нее, но она продолжала его обнимать. 

Холмс смотрел на эту сцену с таким нескрываемым отвращением на лице, что Уотсону стало за него неудобно. 

Тут баронесса вскрикнула и рухнула на пол без чувств. От неожиданности барон замер, а Уотсон бросился к несчастной и расстегнул ей тугой ворот форменного платья. 

— Давайте положим ее на кушетку. Вот так. Она действительно потеряла сознание! — удивленно проговорил Уотсон.

— Почему вас это удивляет, в ее-то положении! – Холмс наконец подошел к «больной» и рассматривал ее с любопытством, как редкий экземпляр.

— В каком положении, Холмс? Вы, конечно, с успехом притворялись мной, но не обрели же медицинских знаний таким образом?

— Медицинских – нет, мой дорогой друг, но я, смею надеяться, все-таки не растерял своих детективных навыков!

С торжествующим видом Холмс извлек из кармана телеграмму и помахал ею перед носом доктора. 

— Это телеграмма от многоуважаемого доктора Шпака, который, безусловно, высоко ценит мои консультационные услуги в деле о наследстве своей супруги. Так высоко, что даже счел возможным нарушить конфиденциальность своей клиентки и поведал мне, что их сиятельство в положении. 

— Боже мой! – воскликнул барон и схватился за голову. Было странно видеть на лице этого мужественного человека выражение такого отчаяния. Дэвид Пайп подошел к нему и с силой сжал его руку в своих ладонях. Они молчали, но видно было, что барон как будто черпает силу и уверенность в своем хрупком на вид товарище. 

— Не стоит так отчаиваться, милорд, — успокаивающе произнес Холмс, — я полагаю, что в случае судебного процесса, Метти Смоллет подтвердит и свою связь с баронессой, и свое отцовство. Дело в том, что он влюблен в хорошенькую горничную по имени Сьюзи, и будет счастлив сделать ее своей женой.

Как только Холмс произнес эти слова, раздался такой душераздирающий крик, что Уотсон икнул и опустился на кушетку рядом с баронессой. А так как кричала именно она, он таким образом только приблизился к источнику ужасающего шума, что и послужило в конечном итоге причиной потери им самообладания.

Он не выдержал и схватил баронессу одной рукой за плечо, а другой зажал ей рот. Леди тоже в одно мгновение растеряла свой аристократический лоск и впилась Уотсону в палец острыми, как бритва, зубками. 

Несколько секунд продолжалась борьба, и если бы не Холмс, пришедший на помощь старому другу, еще неизвестно, кто бы вышел из нее победителем. 

— Вот, бестия! – произнес Уотсон, когда барон и мистер Пайп увели бьющуюся в истерике баронессу в ее покои и сдали на руки проснувшимся горничным. 

— Она поразмыслит и возьмет деньги в обмен на свободу барона, вот что я вам скажу, мой друг, — проговорил Холмс, прикуривая сигарету, — вынужден признать, что она не глупа, хотя, безусловно, не украшает свой пол нравственными добродетелями. 

— Кстати, о нравственных добродетелях, — подхватил вошедший барон Ротер, — хотя я и не нанимал вас для расследования, господин Холмс, но не могу оставить вашу помощь и ваши труды без вознаграждения…

— О, нет-нет! – довольно невежливо перебил барона Уотсон, все еще потирая укушенный палец и твердо глядя на Холмса. — Работа для мистера Холмса – лучшая награда. 

Холмс выдержал паузу и взгляд Уотсона, а потом склонил голову, подтверждая его слова:

— Тем более, дорогой барон, что это было дело доктора Уотсона, а не мое.

***

День начинался густым туманом, сквозь который, по счастью, с надеждой проглядывали яркие солнечные лучи. Вещи были собраны, коляска подана к подъезду. 

— Будет хороший день, Уотсон, — сказал Холмс, подавая доктору руку, чтобы тот мог опереться на нее. — Не терпится взглянуть на мою пасеку.

— Вот если бы вы не устраивали своих странных розыгрышей, не пришлось бы и вовсе бросать пчел, — беззлобно проворчал Уотсон, усаживаясь и накидывая свой плед на ноги Холмса. 

Возничий тронул поводья, и коляска покатилась по ровной дороге мимо деревьев, реки и замка.

— А все-таки мы недурно провели время, согласитесь, дорогой друг, — Холмс сложил руки на груди и довольно улыбнулся. 

Уотсон провожал взглядом сторожку — место своего недавнего отшельничества.

— Я думаю о другом, Холмс. Думаю о том, чтобы и в самом деле нанять слугу, который бы помогал вам с пчелами, а мне с хозяйством. 

— Ха! Уотсон, неужели вы полагаете, что найдете такого человека – достаточно смышленого, терпеливого и довольствующегося скудной платой? 

— Да уж, терпения с вами нужно немало, — Уотсон глянул на Холмса укоризненно, но тот только довольно улыбался. Он справедливо полагал свой ужасный характер одним из своих несомненных достоинств. — Знаете, Холмс, я не рассказал вам еще кое-что…

И Уотсон поведал Холмсу про нечаянную встречу с мистером Ноэлем. 

— Мы улеглись спать вместе, а потом среди ночи я проснулся, но его и след простыл.

— У вас ничего не пропало? – Холмс смотрел на Уотсона озабоченно и даже несколько удивленно.

— В том-то и дело, что нет! Только…

— Что?

— Записная книжка с набросками. Я, знаете ли, снова начал писать. Очередной рассказ о ваших приключениях…

— Но это же прекрасно, Уотсон!

— Да, но черновик теперь пропал.

— Это действительно жаль, дорогой мой. Но почему-то мне кажется, что гораздо больше, чем пропавший черновик, вам жаль пропавшего знакомца. Не волнуйтесь так, если только он умеет читать – он не потеряется. Добредет к нам своим, мальчишечьим ходом.

— Почему вы так думаете?

— Да потому что, мой дорогой друг, вы имеете привычку писать на форзаце ваших тетрадей не только ваше благородное имя, но и точный домашний адрес! Судя по вашим словам, парнишка не дурак, а значит, ближе к осени нам стоит ждать гостя.

— Почему ближе к осени? – Уотсон выглядел немного разочарованным.

— Потому что сейчас ему вполне хватает раков в реке. А стоит ночам стать по-настоящему холодными, он поищет лучшего применения вашему блокноту. 

Уотсон рассмеялся:

— Вы очень стойки в своих убеждениях насчет ценности моей писанины, Холмс…

В ответ Холмс похлопал его по колену и отвернулся, принявшись смотреть на дорогу… 

 

Уотсон же наоборот оторвал взгляд от окружающего ландшафта и посмотрел на Холмса. 

Птичий, точеный профиль его ничуть не изменился с годами. Резче стали носогубные складки, но ноздри по-прежнему чутко реагировали на смену настроения. Легкими седыми прядями, по обыкновению зачесанными назад, играл ветер. У прищуренных глаз собрались лучистые морщины, в которых поблескивала влага. Но глаза смотрели по-прежнему твердо, даже жестко, так что сразу было видно – на пути этого старика становиться опасно.

Уотсон как будто очнулся. Как будто вспомнил разом все то, за что он любил Холмса. Всю его глубину и необычность, и ум, и сердечное тепло, которое никогда было не увидеть поверхностным взглядом. И потом, после всего этого, внутреннего, он любил и сами эти глаза, их светло-серую радужку с темным ободком по краю, и длинные ресницы, так и не ставшие седыми, и нахмуренные сейчас, густые брови, такие подвижные и выразительные, что одного легкого движения бывало достаточно, чтобы огорчить или обрадовать Уотсона. Он любил эти тонкие, плотно сжатые губы и хищный нос. Уотсон прекрасно видел сейчас все следы, которые оставило на лице Шерлока Холмса время, но он будто бы стал обладателем особого зрения, которое давало ему возможность видеть своего друга таким, каким он увидел его зимой 1881 года. 

«Мой дорогой Холмс, — подумал Уотсон, пряча в усах улыбку, — совершенно очевидно, что вы единственная неизменная точка в этом изменяющемся мире». 

***

Дом встретил их вздохами и затхлым мышиным запахом — соскучился. Поэтому Уотсон сразу же распахнул все окна и вытащил на крыльцо ковер из гостиной. Холмс, конечно же, сразу убежал на пасеку.

Ничего страшного на пасеке не случилось за время отсутствия хозяина. Молодой рой, который Холмс пред самым отъездом поселил в улей, гудел равномерно и слаженно. Пчелы успокоили Холмса, и он заменил воду в поилках, а потом сел на маленький раскладной стульчик, не спеша заправляя тиковую трубку любимым табаком. Солнце поблескивало в распахнутых окнах дома, который выглядел теперь довольно и радостно. Рабочие пчелы сновали над летками, а в ветвях яблони, под которой сидел Холмс, посвистывали дрозды. 

Холмс не думал о времени. Не думал о будущем и не вспоминал прошлое. Он чувствовал, как время проходит сквозь него, проникает в поры, в кровь, как с каждым его выдохом будущее становится прошлым. Он чувствовал это, но совершенно точно не думал об этом. 

Он думал о козодое. Странная птица поселилась в его мыслях, как будто бы уселась на старую балку, уперлась хвостом, расправила крылья и ни за что не хотела улетать. Козодой гудел и гудел, заглушая успокаивающее жужжание пчел. Не желая сдаваться, Холмс прикрыл глаза и затянулся трубкой поглубже.

— Холмс, — крикнул Уотсон с пригорка, — чайник согрелся! Идите пить чай!

Потом они пили чай с кусками засахаренных старых коричневых сот и хлебом, который Уотсон купил на станции в Хастингсе.

— Вы действительно полагаете, что Билли сумеет добраться сюда, Холмс? – спросил Уотсон, как будто бы продолжая прерванный еще утром разговор. Он собирал чашки со стола и не смотрел на Холмса.

— Я почти уверен, Джон, — твердо ответил Холмс, — может быть даже гораздо раньше, чем мы ожидаем… 

Уотсон все-таки поднял на Холмса удивленный взгляд.

— Пока вы торговались в бакалее на станции, Уотсон, я написал небольшую записку лейтенанту Куинси. Мальчика отыщут.

Уотсон посмотрел на небо за окном, которое уже начало розоветь с западного края. 

— Я собираюсь слушать граммофон, Холмс, — сказал он немного погодя. Холмс кивнул. – Не хотите составить мне компанию?

Доктор Уотсон не только по-настоящему любил Шерлока Холмса, но и умел как никто другой наслаждаться всеми преимуществами жизни с этим выдающимся человеком. Одним из главных была возможность наблюдать за редкими моментами смущения Холмса – вот как сейчас. Он опустил глаза, нахмурил брови и порозовел скулами и кончиками ушей. А его левая рука взлетела над головой в характерном жесте, призванном продемонстрировать незначительность обыкновенных человеческих эмоций для рационально мыслящего человека. 

Уотсон не стал дожидаться, пока смущение Холмса перейдет в какое-то иное состояние, а молча пошел на веранду, чтобы вынести на улицу шезлонг. Потом он, с радостным узнаванием вспоминая скорее телом, чем мыслями, всю давно установленную, ритуальную последовательность действий, вынес табурет, граммофон и поднялся в спальню за пластинкой. Когда он спустился в хмельную беседку, он с улыбкой кивнул Холмсу, который уже крутил ручку аппарата, заводя пружину. 

Уотсон слушал пение Карузо изо дня в день на протяжении нескольких месяцев, он выучил наизусть не только слова, тональные переходы и мелодический рисунок музыки, но и каждый скрип иглы по царапинам на хрупком шеллаке, каждый вздох граммофонной трубки. Но сейчас эта музыка зазвучала для него особенным, новым и ярким звуком. Джон по-прежнему угадывал каждую следующую ноту прежде, чем она появлялась на свет, но теперь, когда Холмс сидел рядом, они звучали совсем иначе.

Холмс принес себе венский стул из гостиной. Поставил его напротив граммофона, в стороне, и теперь сидел на краешке сиденья, чуть наклонившись вперед. Он был так непохож на самого себя – Уотсон ведь хорошо помнил, как Холмс любит музыку и с каким упоением отдается ей. Но сейчас в морщинах, собравшихся на его лбу, ясно угадывалось не наслаждение мелодией, а напряженная работа мысли.

— Вы хотите понять, почему я слушаю именно это? – спросил Уотсон, меняя иглу в граммофоне.

Холмс откинулся на стуле: 

— Я давно знаю это, Уотсон. Я пытаюсь понять, как разрешить ваши сомнения. 

Уотсон вздохнул и опустил иглу на начало записи.

— Я тут подумал… Может быть и не стоит их разрешать, Шерлок. Мы с вами прожили долгую жизнь, многое пережили вместе, а с Мэри мы прожили всего-ничего. Мы с ней… мы с ней никогда не говорили о вас, но мне кажется, она понимала, сколько вы значите для меня, лучше меня самого. И я, — Уотсон подошел к Холмсу и положил руку ему на седую голову, — я никогда не просил у вас прощения… Но, простите ли вы меня? За то, что я плохо понимал вас тогда, и за то, что сомневался после, и за то, что сомнения все-таки есть в моей душе и сейчас. 

Холмс наклонил голову вперед и прислонился лбом к животу Уотсона, шумно втянул носом воздух. Он зажмурил глаза, лохматая большеротая птица наконец закончила свою заунывную трель и, захлопав крыльями, улетела по своим птичьим делам.

— Вы пахнете молоком, Джон. Помните, как вскоре после войны, вы поили меня горячим молоком, а я не хотел пить…

— Так у вас же тогда была страшная ангина, Шерлок! Горячее молоко – отличное средство, и еще горчичные ванны для ног…

Холмс поднял голову и посмотрел на доктора снизу вверх:

— Я знаю. Просто я вспомнил, что хочу молока… 

И тут Уотсон подумал, что это самое странное объяснение в любви, которое он когда-либо слышал, и если бы он сочинял не истории о расследованиях, а любовные романы, то вставь он эдакое в рукопись, разнос от редактора был бы неминуем. 

Он наклонился и поцеловал Холмса в лоб. А потом еще раз – в губы. И еще…

Карузо уже давно умолк, игла соскочила с пластинки и шипела, царапая бумажную этикетку. Ветер с моря осторожно шевелил листы хмеля на стене дома, выкрашенного белой краской. 

Дом возвышался над ландшафтом не высоко, но горделиво, поблескивая стеклами небольших окон, дощатый, также как ульи, которые выстроились в ряд на пасеке. Он был тут главным, основой всего. И он подмигивал заходящему солнцу единственным светящимся окном на втором этаже. В этой спальне, вопреки ее названию и прямому назначению, не спали двое и не из-за болезни, тревоги или бессонницы. 

 


End file.
